Une journée à New York
by Who.u.r
Summary: Calliope Torres est une jeune mexicaine de 23 ans, fraîchement diplômée de l'école de Police. D'un naturel un peu rebelle, elle est célibataire et ouvertement lesbienne. Arizona à une trentaine d'années et est officier depuis 7 ans. Elle est mariée depuis peu. Elles ne se connaissent pas mais vont devoir apprendre à travailler ensemble. Comment leur relation évoluera t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

_Avertissement: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la talentueuse réalisatrice Shonda Rhimes. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il était à peine 6h lorsque le réveil de la blonde se manifesta comme chaque matin depuis 7 ans.

Malgré son manque de sommeil évident, Arizona était toujours de bonne humeur et prête à démarrer la journée. Aujourd'hui était un jour un peu particulier. En effet, une nouvelle recrue faisait son entrée au poste 55 de la ville de New York. La blonde était très enthousiaste, côtoyer des poussins tout juste sorti de l'œuf lui permettait de rester jeune disait-elle.  
Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, elle prit la route jusqu'au travail où sa future nouvelle collègue l'attendait déjà sûrement.

POV Callie:

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'étais tellement impatiente de commencer cette première journée en tant qu'officier de Police de la ville de New York.  
Je suis dans le bureau du chef, attendant ma coéquipière qui visiblement n'arrive jamais en avance. Elle commence déjà à me taper sur les nerfs, je déteste attendre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une magnifique blonde vraiment bien roulée.  
Quel cul ! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que je pourrais lui faire.

Arizona *En souriant*: Bonjour chef. **Dit-elle en lui serrant la main**

Chef: Bonjour officier Robbins. Je vous présente votre nouvelle coéquipière Calliope Torres. **Annonça t-il en me désignant d'un geste de la main**

Arizona *En se tournant vers moi*: Arizona Robbins. Bienvenue parmi nous.

*En levant les yeux de sa magnifique poitrine* - Merci.

POV Général:

Les deux officiers se dirigèrent vers leur voiture de patrouille. Arizona prit le volant, comme à son habitude et Callie s'installa sur le siège passager, toujours dans ses vilaines pensées. Travailler avec la blonde allait être une véritable torture pour la jeune mexicaine.  
Sentant le regard de la brune sur elle, Arizona décida d'engager la conversation.

Arizona *En souriant*: Calliope.. C'est intéressant comme prénom. C'est mexicain?

Callie: Non, grec. Ça signifie "belle voix" ou un truc comme ça.

Arizona: J'aime bien. **Dit-elle en fixant la route**

La brune ne cessait de la fixer, lorgnant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Arizona: Arrête de me regarder, ça me gène.

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Je n'ai plus le droit de regarder une jolie femme?

Arizona *En rigolant*: Je suis mariée Calliope. **Annonça t-elle en agitant son annulaire devant les yeux de Callie**

Callie *Un peu déçue*: Félicitations.

_**Central: 55 David, dispute conjugale au 812, 82ème rue.**_

Arizona: 55 David, 812 82ème rue, bien reçu. *En regardant Callie* Prête à mettre les pieds dans le plat?

Callie *En souriant*: J'attend que ça depuis mon entrée en école de police.

Elles roulèrent jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée pour leur première investigation ensemble. A peine arrivées, elles virent un homme et une femme en train de se battre dans la rue. La femme avait une batte de Baseball en acier dans les mains et l'homme essayait de se défendre en se protégeant avec ses bras.

Arizona: Ça commence fort pour toi.. **Dit-elle en se garant rapidement sur la chaussée**

La femme: Je vais te tuer ! Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement pourriture !

Arizona *En s'interposant entre le couple*: Stop, on se calme !

L'homme *En état d'ébriété*: C'est elle qui m'agresse ! Elle est cinglée !

La femme: J'suis cinglée? C'est toi qui baises tes pétasses dans toute la ville !

Callie: Ça suffit maintenant, calmez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? **Demanda t-elle à la femme visiblement ****bouleversée**

Le couple hurla de nouveau, prêt à se sauter dessus comme des lions affamés.

Arizona: Un seul à la fois ! *En se tournant vers la femme* Madame, allez-y.

La femme *En hurlant*: J'étais en train de faire la lessive, comme d'habitude quand j'ai trouvé une dizaine de capotes dans son pantalon ! Cette pourriture n'a même pas pris la peine de les planquer !

L'homme: Ça ne te donne pas le droit de me frapper sale barge ! J'veux qu'vous l'embarquiez !

Arizona *En s'adressant à l'homme*: Vous voulez que votre femme aille en prison monsieur?

L'homme: Ouais! Elle est dangereuse !

Arizona *Calmement*: Elle n'est pas dangereuse pour moi. Elle est juste blessée et en colère. Mettez-vous un minimum à sa place. Si vous voulez qu'on l'arrête, on le fera mais vous devriez commencer par vous excuser. Vous l'avez quand même humilié en public.

L'homme, après une tentative de réflexion de cinq secondes, s'excusa et entra de nouveau dans l'appartement pour finir son pack de bières.

Arizona *En s'éloignant* On peut y aller c'est bon? **Demanda t-elle à la femme, visiblement calmée**

La femme acquiesça et rentra à son tour dans l'appartement en laissant la batte en acier à l'officier Torres.

Callie *En se moquant d'elle*: T'es flic ou conseiller conjugale?

Arizona: Je résous des problèmes, c'est ce qu'on nous demande de faire. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, tu peux partir. Je ne te retiens pas.

Callie *En remuant les sourcils*: Susceptible en plus?

Arizona: C'est quoi ton problème?

Callie: Cette femme va visiblement le tuer avant la fin de la soirée. Tu ne veux pas que je lui rende sa batte pour lui faciliter la tâche? Sérieusement, tu fais vraiment ton boulot qu'à moitié Robbins ! **Lâcha t-elle en s'éloignant**

Arizona: C'est le fait d'avoir repoussé tes avances qui te fous dans cette état? Bravo, quelle preuve de maturité. **Ajouta t-elle en ****applaudissant**

Callie *Agacée*: Rien à voir. Je faisais juste une remarque sur ta méthode de travail, pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal? Quelle preuve de maturité. **Répondit-elle en imitant la blonde**

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la brune qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Personne n'avait osé lui reprocher sa méthode de travail avant elle. Elle commença à se rediriger vers la voiture de patrouille pour reprendre le volant quand la brune la retenu par le bras.

Callie: On ne l'arrête pas?

Arizona *En se dégageant de l'emprise de la brune*: Tout d'abord, tu me lâches. Si tu veux l'arrêter, vas y. Mais je ne t'attends pas.

Callie entra dans la voiture en marmonnant quelque chose en espagnol, probablement des insultes.  
La journée se déroula rapidement. Callie n'avait cessé d'attaquer la blonde toute la journée. Elle aimait la voir s'énerver. Son visage était vraiment adorable quand elle était en colère. En plus c'était une tactique pour qu'elle s'intéresse à elle. Le central lança un dernier appel au 55 David pour clore cette journée.

**_Central: 55 David, coup de feu au 812, 82ème rue._**

Arizona: 812, 82ème rue, on y est déjà allé non?

Callie *En feuilletant son bloc-note*: Oui, la dispute conjugale. La femme à la batte de Baseball. Si elle l'a tuée, tu me dois cinquante dollars. Parce que je t'avais prévenu.

Arizona: Arrête Torres, elle ne l'a pas tuée..

La blonde enclencha la sirène et roula à toute allure vers l'adresse correspondante.

Arizona *Avec le haut parleur*: Dégagez vous sur la droite.. *En levant les yeux aux ciel* Votre autre droite ! **  
**

Elles arrivèrent à destination et virent la jeune femme, assise sur le bord du trottoir en pleurs. L'homme était allongé par terre à quelques mètres d'elle, troué par une quinzaine de balles. Callie partit interroger des témoins de la scène de crime tandis que la blonde elle, se frappait mentalement pour ne pas avoir arrêté la femme plus tôt.

Arizona *En fermant les yeux*: Eh merde..

Callie: Un voisin m'a dit qu'elle est sortie et qu'elle a vidé tout le chargeur sur lui. Elle lui a ensuite donné des coups de pieds dans la tête lorsqu'il était au sol. *En regardant la blonde dans les yeux* Félicitations Robbins, le problème est résolu. **Lâcha t-elle en s'éloignant**

_C'est ainsi que s'acheva la journée du 2 Décembre 2013._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Funio10, Sandrine, Eloooo, 09, L.I.E, DroDroV et à tous les invités pour vos reviews. Ça me fait ultra plaisir! Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Bisous!

* * *

Arizona se dirigea d'une lenteur extrême vers l'ascenseur menant à son appartement. Aujourd'hui fut une journée décevante pour elle. Non pas parce que Callie s'était amusé à la taquiner pendant plus de douze heures d'affilées. Ni même le fait qu'il avait plu des cordes presque toute la journée. Non. Elle avait passé une journée démoralisante parce qu'elle n'avait pas assuré avec ce couple maintenant séparé par la mort. Elle s'en voulait énormément. Peut-être que Callie avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle faisait mal son travail. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'elle démissionne. Toutes ces pensées fusèrent dans sa tête. Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure sans conviction avant de se rendre compte que la porte d'entrée était déjà déverrouillée. Elle entra et leva les yeux vers son mari Liam qui dormait sur le canapé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue magnifique qui s'offrait devant elle. Liam était un très bel homme. Il était grand, brun aux yeux bleus et portait une paire de lunettes qui lui ajoutait une touche de charme. Bien sûr, il ne les avait pas sur le nez à ce moment là puisqu'il dormait.  
Après avoir posé ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la blonde se dirigea vers son beau brun qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.  
Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle était enfin rentrée.  
Liam ouvrit les yeux difficilement avant de sourire à sa femme.

Liam *En s'étirant*: Bonsoir mon amour. T'es rentré depuis longtemps? **Se renseigna t-il en réclamant un baiser**

Arizona *En l'embrassant*: Cinq minutes à peine. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

Liam: Occupée, comme d'habitude. Et toi alors, ta nouvelle recrue? **Demanda t-il en baillant**

Arizona: Insupportable. **Déclara t-elle en se levant **Elle croit tout savoir sur tout, comme si ça faisait vingt ans qu'elle exerçait. Et le pire c'est qu'elle m'a fait des avances, à peine arrivée.

Liam *En se levant à son tour*: Elle vient de commencer, c'est normal qu'elle soit aussi enthousiaste.. Attend quoi, des avances? **Répéta t-il en ouvrant le placard pour sortir une bouteille de vin**

Arizona: Oui, elle m'a dit que j'étais une belle femme. Je n'ai pas pu la contredire sur ce point. **Plaisanta t-elle**

Liam *En s'approchant de sa blonde*: Tu lui diras bien qu'elle ne te fera jamais ça. *En l'embrassant dans le cou* Ni ça. *En lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille* Et ça non plus. **Insista t-il en débouclant la ceinture de sa femme**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, abandonnant totalement la bouteille de vin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à la même heure que la veille, les filles se rendirent au travail pour commencer une nouvelle journée. Arizona prit le volant comme à son habitude pendant que Callie dessinait sur son bloc note sur le siège passager.

Arizona *En fixant la route*: Dois-je te rappeler à quoi sert un bloc note dans une voiture de police?

Callie: Non c'est bon. **Protesta t-elle en le posant sur le tableau de bord**

Voyant que la blonde n'était pas décidée à faire la causette, la mexicaine poussa la chansonnette.

Callie: Allumez le feu. Tum Tum. Allumeeeeez le feuuuu ! Et voir..

Arizona *En se tournant vers Callie*: T'es sérieuse? **Lâcha t-elle en la coupant en plein concert**

Callie: Quoi?

Arizona *En se moquant d'elle*: Fan de Johnny Hallyday?

Callie: Mon père l'était. Il passait ses chansons en boucle dans la voiture quand j'étais petite. J'ai appris en quelque sorte à apprécier le son de sa voix.

Arizona: Parle moi de ta famille.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Arizona: Je ne sais pas, tout ce qui m'aidera à te connaître un peu mieux.

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Je connais d'autres manières pour faire plus ample connaissance. **Insinua t-elle en la regardant de haut en bas**

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Laisse tomber.

Callie *En rigolant*: C'est bon je blaguais ! Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais 15 ans. Ma mère vit à New York avec ma petite sœur Aria et mon père vit à Miami. Je le vois qu'une fois par an et encore. **Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils **Et toi?

Arizona: Mes parents ont également divorcés quand j'avais une quinzaine d'années. Je suis fille unique alors ça n'a pas été simple pour me partager. J'avais le droit de voir mon père qu'une semaine sur deux et crois-moi, j'attendais que ça. Ma mère buvait alors je me prenais souvent la tête avec elle. Je n'avais même pas besoin de boire, elle me saoulait déjà assez. **Déclara t-elle en rigolant**

Callie: Désolé pour toi.

Arizona *En souriant*: Ça va, c'est du passé. Maintenant je suis pleinement heureuse.

Callie: Parce que je suis ta coéquipière? **Plaisanta t-elle**

Arizona secoua la tête en rigolant. La brune était vraiment un phénomène. Soudain, un automobiliste déboula à toute vitesse en leur coupant la route. La blonde eut juste le temps de freiner.

Callie: C'est un malade ce type !

Arizona *En enclenchant la sirène*: Il va se prendre une belle prune tu vas voir.

Elles poursuivirent le véhicule qui ne tarda pas à se ranger sur le côté en voyant trois couleurs clignoter derrière lui.

Automobiliste *Sous l'emprise de l'alcool*: Qu'est ce qu'elle veut? **Demanda t-il agressivement**

Arizona: Permis de conduire et papier du véhicule s'il-vous-plait.

Automobiliste: Pourquoi?

Arizona *En s'impatientant*: Permis de conduire et papier du véhicule. Dernier avertissement, après c'est les menottes monsieur.

Callie *Qui se tenait à côté de sa collègue*: C'est excitant tout ça.. **Murmura t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde**

Automobiliste: Mon véhicule n'a pas de papier. C'est un clandestin ! **Dit-il en se croyant drôle**

Arizona *En s'adressant à la mexicaine*: Je te laisse faire?

Callie acquiesça d'un signe de tête et demanda à l'automobiliste clairement bourré de descendre de sa voiture. Elle lui passa les menottes et l'embarqua. C'était sa première arrestation et celle-ci s'était déroulée sans débordements. Arizona éteignit le moteur et récupéra les clés sur le contact avant de rejoindre la latine.

**_Central: 55 David, le chef veut vous voir au poste._**

Arizona *En s'adressant à Callie*: Le chef? Pourquoi?

La brune haussa les épaules avant de répondre à la radio. Elles se dirigèrent au poste. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau du chef, elles mirent l'automobiliste qui ne cessait d'insulter la terre entière en cellule. Une ou deux heures enfermé devraient le calmer selon elles.  
Elles pénétrèrent dans le bureau du chef qui semblait de mauvais poil.

Le chef: Officier Robbins, officier Torres. Prenez place.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce qui se passe chef?

Le chef: J'aimerai vous parler d'un cas vous concernant survenu hier aux alentours de 9h. Je lis dans votre rapport que vous vous êtes rendu à deux reprises au domicile de Danny et Kristen Taylor. Des témoins affirment vous avoir vu faire preuve de négligence en laissant Kristen Taylor, maintenant arrêtée pour meurtre au premier degré, rentrer chez elle avec son compagnon qu'elle avait tenté d'abattre à coup de batte en acier quelques minutes auparavant.

La brune et la blonde se regardèrent et comprirent aussitôt qu'elles étaient dans la merde.

Arizona: C'est exact chef mais madame Taylor s'était nettement calmé avant d'entrer à nouveau dans son domicile. Nous avions maîtrisé la situation.

Le chef: La meilleure maîtrise aurait été de l'embarquer. Vous ne croyez pas officier Torres?

Callie, restée silencieuse depuis le début de l'entretien acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans broncher.

Le chef: Je ne sais pas quelle ampleur cette affaire va prendre mais je vous conseille de croiser les doigts pour que les affaires internes ne s'en mêlent pas.

Arizona: Oui monsieur.

Le chef: Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux officiers se rendirent à l'extérieur du poste pour reprendre du service. La latine, irritée par la situation, n'hésita pas à en faire part à sa coéquipière.

Callie: Je t'avais dis de la coffrer Arizona ! Maintenant, regardes où nous en sommes ! J'ai pas envie de me faire virer par ta faute !

Arizona: Arrête de dramatiser. Je connais des flics qui ont des dossiers longs comme mon bras et qui exercent encore alors relax. Tu sais ce qu'on dit? C'est toujours les meilleurs flics qui sont dans la merde.

Callie *En passant ses doigts dans ses mèches corbeaux*: On doit être des supers flics alors parce qu'on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque et monta dans la voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux jusqu'à l'appel du central qui leur indiqua une dispute de voisinage dans l'East Side.  
La brune descendit de voiture sans lui adresser un seul mot.

Arizona: Bonjour, on nous a appelé pour une dispute de voisinage. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer l'étage s'il-vous-plait? **Demanda t-elle à une femme tatouée au visage devant l'immeuble**

Femme tatouée: C'est moi qui vous ai appelé. C'est au 7 ème, appartement 2B. Cette pourriture insulte tout le monde et laisse son chien pisser dans tout l'immeuble ! La prochaine fois, j'pisse devant sa porte !

Les filles se rendirent à l'étage indiqué. Elles entendirent des cris de femme venant de l'appartement.

Callie *En cognant à la porte*: Police, ouvrez la porte !

**: Tu vois je t'avais dis de te la fermer Kenny ! Maintenant y'a la police ! *En ouvrant la porte* C'est pourquoi?

Callie: Bonjour, on nous a appelé pour.. *En voyant un enfant se baladant nu dans l'appartement* C'est votre enfant?

La femme *En se retournant vers son fils*: Qui voulez-vous qu'ce soit? Pff..

Callie *En s'énervant*: Ça vous arrive de l'habiller de temps en temps?

Arizona: Callie..

La femme *En s'énervant à son tour*: Vous êtes qui pour me juger vous?

Arizona: Bon écoutez, madame. Nous avons été appelé par vos voisins qui sont agacés par votre manque de respect donc nous..

La femme: J'les emmerde moi ! J'leur dois rien !

L'enfant: Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman? **  
**

La femme: Tais-toi, on t'a pas sonné Kenny !

Callie *En s'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur que le petit*: Quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois Kenny?

Kenny *En haussa les épaules*: Je ne sais pas, hier je crois.

Callie *En se relevant*: Madame, je vous arrête pour maltraitance. Je vous prie de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous lors de votre procès. Vous pouvez faire appel à un avocat. Si vous ne pouvez vous en payer un , ce qui risque d'être le cas, vous en aurez un gratos. **Annonça t-elle en la menottant**

Arizona *En faisant les gros yeux*: Callie qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Callie: Je l'arrête à ton avis. Elle ne nourrit pas son fils !

Arizona: T'es assistante sociale maintenant? Callie, détache là, son gamin est apeuré. Tu dépasses les bornes.

Callie *En ignorant la réplique de la blonde*: Avancez madame. *En s'adressant à sa collègue*: Habille Kenny et rejoins moi en bas.

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel et suivit la brune jusqu'à la voiture après avoir enfilé quelques vêtements au petit.  
Il était 18h lorsqu'elles sortirent enfin du poste de police après avoir enfermé la mère et rempli toute la paperasse. Kenny fut emmener par une assistante sociale qui le nourrirait sûrement mieux que sa responsable légale.  
Arizona était plus qu'exaspérée par le comportement de la jeune mexicaine et comptait bien mettre les points sur les "i".

Arizona: Calliope, faut qu'on parle.

Callie *Sèchement*: M'appelle pas Calliope.

Arizona *En haussant le ton*: Peu importe. Quand je te dis de ne pas arrêter quelqu'un, tu ne l'arrêtes pas. Je suis responsable de ta formation alors j'exige que tu respectes les ordres que je te donne c'est clair?

Callie *En élevant la voix à son tour*: Non. Arrête de te croire supérieure parce que tu as plus d'ancienneté que moi. Tu fais toujours ton travail qu'à moitié, comme je t'ai dis hier. Regarde, si tu m'avais écouté, on ne se serait pas retrouvé comme des connes devant le chef. Et tiens aujourd'hui, si j'avais respecté tes ordres comme tu dis, on aurait sûrement retrouvé ce gosse mort de faim une semaine après. Je bosse à ma manière d'accord? A ma manière. Si ça ne te convient pas, demande une autre coéquipière. **Lâcha t-elle en s'éloignant**

Arizona *En la retenant par le bras*: Je vais faire part de ton discours au chef et crois moi, tu vas te faire taper sur les doigts Torres.

Callie: Oui c'est ça, va te plaindre. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Maintenant lâche moi le bras, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi.

_C'est ainsi que s'acheva la journée du 3 Décembre 2013. _


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'ai pris en considération certains de vos conseils ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bisous !

* * *

Arizona avait mal dormi cette nuit là. Elle n'avait cessé de se réveiller à toute heure de la nuit, pensant à sa dispute avec la brune. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant de problèmes avec une de ses collègues.  
En cette journée du 4 décembre, Arizona débarqua au poste un peu en avance, s'étant levée avant que le réveil ne se manifeste. Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café pour faire le plein d'énergie. _«Ça ne sera sûrement pas ma seule tasse de la journée»_ pensa t-elle en regardant sa coéquipière assise sur la banquette de la salle de repos. Callie était une collègue extrêmement butée et à la longue, cela devenait agaçant. Occupée sur son Iphone, la brune ne remarqua la présence de sa collègue qu'au moment où le chef les convoqua dans son bureau. Après s'être adressé un bref _«Salut» _elles suivirent leur patron, sachant pertinemment pourquoi elles étaient convoquées.

Chef: Torres, Robbins.

Arizona: Chef, nous allons finir par prendre une carte d'abonnement si ça continue. **Dit-elle en plaisantant**

Chef *Sèchement*: Ecoutez, j'ai eu un coup de fil des affaires internes. Ils acceptent de laisser couler l'affaire à une condition. Je suis obligé de vous attribuer un blâme à chacune pour négligence. Vous avez volontairement mis en danger la sécurité d'autrui et je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportement. Vous êtes officier de police de la ville de New York, votre rôle est de protéger la population quitte à mettre votre propre vie en danger. Vous avez accepté cette accord en entrant dans la police, ne me faîtes pas regretter de vous avoir engagé.

Les filles acceptèrent cette condition qui fut selon elles la moins pire avant de disposer.  
Sans s'adresser un seul mot, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de patrouille pour commencer cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà mauvaise. Le trajet fut silencieux un bon moment avant qu'Arizona ne décide de converser.

Arizona: Écoute, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Tu as reçu un blâme par ma faute et je m'en excuse.

La brune ne répondit pas.

Arizona: Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes. Je suis d'accord, tu as énormément de connaissances. Je t'ai vu agir et j'ai l'impression que parfois tu en sais plus que moi, ce qui est étonnant pour une jeune fille comme toi qui débarque. Mais n'oublies jamais que malgré toutes les choses que tu as pu apprendre au cours de tes trois ans en école de police, tu n'as aucune expérience sur le terrain. Tu es une bleue Callie. Alors s'il-te-plait, arrête de te comporter comme si tu portais l'uniforme depuis quinze ans et laisse moi t'apprendre des choses. Tu as de la chance car pour l'instant, toutes les décisions que tu prends vont dans ton sens mais le jour où ça se passera mal pour toi, tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Arizona ! Quand mes parents ont divorcés, je me suis retrouvé avec ma mère et ma sœur dans un quartier pourri du Bronx. Mes seules occupations après les cours étaient de regarder les flics embarquer les drogués du quartier. J'ai vu comment ils agissaient et comment il fallait se comporter avec cette partie de la population. Maintenant je sais faire mon boulot grâce à eux. Les avoir observé pendant plusieurs années est une forme d'expérience pour moi.

Arizona: Non. Observer et faire c'est différent. D'accord tu sais embarquer des gens, c'est génial. Mais ça tout le monde peut le faire crois-moi ! Personne n'aurait de difficultés à embarquer un gars qui n'a jamais dessaoulé de sa vie ou une mère sans défense.  
Mais comment réagiras-tu quand tu te retrouveras coincée dans une fusillade ou je ne sais pas.. qu'une bande de jeunes cherchera à te buter pour avoir coffré un de leur copain? Tu n'en sais rien du tout alors laisse-moi t'enseigner. On ne peut pas s'amuser à embarquer tous les gens ayant un mode de vie un peu particulier. Si tu veux que ça fonctionne entre nous, demande-moi mon avis avant de prendre une décision.

Callie ne su quoi répondre. Dans un sens, la blonde avait raison. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre lorsqu'une situation dangereuse se présentait. Certes, elle s'y croyait un peu trop. Mais la confiance en soi n'est-elle pas importante dans ce type de métier?  
Les deux filles étaient dans leurs pensées. Seuls les bruits extérieurs raisonnaient dans la voiture. Arizona était soulagée. Elle avait enfin pu dire à la brune tout ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle sans qu'elle ne la coupe ou qu'elle ne s'enfuit avant la fin de son discours.  
Un peu d'animation fit son retour quand le central lança un appel pour braquage dans une épicerie du coin. La blonde enclencha la sirène et roula à toute vitesse vers le lieu indiqué.

Arizona *En lançant un appel au central*: 55 David demande renfort au 220, 34ème Rue. Braquage en cours. Je répète 220, 34ème Rue. **Annonça t-elle en se garant sur la chaussée **Callie viens là, qu'est-ce que tu fais? **Demanda t-elle en voyant la brune sortir de la voiture**

Callie: J'vais les surprendre en passant par derrière.

Arizona: On doit attendre le renfort avant d'agir !

Callie *En courant*: On a pas le temps d'attendre !

Arizona *En tapant sur le volant*: C'est pas vrai !

Elle sortit de la voiture le plus discrètement possible afin éviter d'alarmer les braqueurs à l'intérieur de l'épicerie. Callie était déjà loin. En effet celle-ci couru à toute vitesse vers la ruelle menant aux portes arrières sans s'imaginer qu'une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouverait nez à nez avec une barre de fer.  
Elle tomba à la renverse, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

**: Callie !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à sa coéquipière qu'elle sentit un bras autour de son cou et un pistolet sur sa tempe. Elle était prise en otage.

Arizona *En hurlant*: Lâche ton arme !

Braqueur: Non toi lâche ton arme salope !

En courant vers l'arrière de l'épicerie à toute vitesse, la brune n'eut le temps de remarquer qu'un des braqueurs attendait ses complices à l'extérieur derrière une énorme benne. En l'entendant courir vers lui, celui-ci saisit cette occasion en or pour la prendre par surprise et l'assommer. Il la frappa donc avec sa barre de fer et celle-ci s'écroula. Il était prêt à l'abattre avec son arme lorsque la blonde débarqua. C'est à ce moment qu'il eut la super idée de la prendre en otage. La brune reprit enfin ses esprits mais ne sachant comment réagir, elle décida de ne pas bouger suppliant mentalement sa collègue de la sauver.

Arizona: Écoute, je te laisse le choix. Soit tu lâches ton arme et tu te casses, soit tu l'utilises et je t'abats la seconde d'après. A toi de voir.

Le braqueur ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était prit au piège. Il savait pertinemment que la blonde ne le laisserait jamais s'enfuir. Soudain, un craquement derrière le braqueur capta son attention. Il regarda derrière son épaule, croyant que ses complices sortaient enfin. Arizona profita de ce moment unique pour viser sa main et tirer. La tête de Callie se trouvait à quelques centimètres, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

**PAN.**

Le braqueur hurla et lâcha son arme. Il s'agenouilla au sol et serra son poing avec sa main viable, tentant par tous les moyens de soulager la douleur.  
La latine s'éloigna à toute vitesse, encore effrayée par les événements. Ayant entendu un coup de feu, l'un des renforts de la police arriva au même moment. En voyant l'état de choc de ses collègues, il se chargea de menotter l'homme à terre.

Renfort: On les a coffré aussi de l'autre côté, vous pouvez reprendre votre patrouille. **Annonça t-il en s'éloignant**

Callie *Choquée*: Tu aurais pu me tuer en tirant dans sa main. Ma tête se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres !

Arizona *En s'approchant violemment de la brune*: Excuse-moi? Répète voir ta putain de phrase Callie ! **Hurla t-elle en la poussant **Tu nous as mis en danger en jouant au héros comme d'habitude et tu trouves encore le moyen de me reprocher ma façon de te sauver la vie ! Calliope je te jure je ne supporte plus ! Tu n'écoutes rien ! **Cria t-elle en la poussant une seconde fois** Tu as encore pris une décision sans me consulter avant alors qu'on venait d'en discuter !

La mexicaine ne su quoi répondre. Sa coéquipière avait raison. Elle avait agit sur un coup de tête et avait failli mourir cette fois-ci. Sa bosse au front commença à lui faire un mal de chien.  
Arizona se dirigea vers la voiture, en furie. La brune elle, la suivit sans broncher.  
Arrivées à l'hôpital, elles demandèrent un scanner pour la plus jeune histoire de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucun traumatisme crânien.  
Pendant que Callie passait son scanner, la blonde elle, but son troisième café de la journée et il était seulement 11h.  
Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de sa collègue. Son comportement était tellement puéril. Le _«Moi je fais ce que je veux» _elle ne le supportait plus.

La latine sortit enfin de la salle de scanner et fut diriger par une infirmière vers la salle d'attente où Arizona attendait patiemment. En croisant le regard de la blonde, elle baissa le regard sachant pertinemment que cette fois-ci, elle avait exagérée.

Arizona *En reniflant*: Alors?

Callie *Surprise qu'elle lui adresse la parole*: Je dois attendre les résultats, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Arizona *Calmement*: Tu m'as fichue une de ces trouilles Calliope..

Callie: Je suis désolé. J'ai abusé et je mérite ce que je mérite. **Déclara t-elle en haussant les sourcils**

Arizona *En caressant le front de la brune avec son pouce* C'est pas très jolie..

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: T'as pleuré? **Demanda t-elle en voyant les yeux rougis de sa collègue**

Arizona: Quoi? Non ! **Dit-elle en essuyant les résidus de larmes qu'il restait sur ses joues**

Avant que Callie ne reprenne la parole, elle fut coupée par son médecin qui fit son entrée dans la salle d'attente.

Dr x: Mademoiselle Torres, j'ai vos résultats. Rassurez-vous, tout va bien. Vous devrez mettre cette pommade *En lui donnant de l'Arnica* pendant trois jours et la bosse diminuera. Bonne continuation et soyez prudente à l'avenir.

Callie *En souriant*: Merci docteur.

Arizona: T'as eu une sacrée chance.

Callie: Tu l'as dis.. **Avoua t-elle en regardant l'image de son scanner**

Arizona *En changeant totalement de sujet*: Qu'est-ce qu'un officier de police?

Callie *En soufflant*: Arizona, lâche moi c'est bon..

Arizona *Sèchement*: Répond à ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'un officier de police?

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Un officier de police est une personne ayant pour principale mission la protection et la sécurité des biens et des personnes.

Arizona: C'est bien, t'as appris ta leçon par cœur. Donc maintenant, quelles sont les qualités requises pour devenir officier?

Callie *En s'impatientant*: Sens de l'observation, rigueur, esprit d'équipe, réflexion.. Ça sera tout? **Demanda t-elle en soufflant**

Arizona: Voilà le problème. Esprit d'équipe 0: Tu ne communiques pas avec moi. Sens de l'observation 0: Tu viens de te prendre une barre de fer en plein dans l'nez. Réflexion 0: Tu sautes de bagnole sans réfléchir. Calcule ta moyenne maintenant.

Callie *En s'éloignant*: C'est bon j'ai compris.

Arizona *En la retenant par le bras*: Reste là. **Lâcha t-elle sèchement** Maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Et c'est mon dernier avertissement. Soit tu continues à prendre tes décisions de génie qui finiront par nous coûter la vie à toutes les deux et là j'irai voir le chef pour non seulement changer de coéquipier mais aussi pour faire un rapport sur ton comportement. Soit tu fais des efforts, tu me demandes mon avis avant de prendre une décision, tu te comportes en adulte responsable et capable d'accepter les réflexions de tes collègues et là on pourra s'entendre. La balle est dans ton camp. **Déclara t-elle en s'éloignant**

Callie prit le discours de sa coéquipière comme une claque monumentale. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il était temps de changer. Sa place était en jeu.

A suivre..


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos reviews toujours aussi agréables à lire les unes que les autres.  
L.I.E: Votre message m'a beaucoup aidé, je ne l'ai pas trouvé sévère ou autre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bisous !

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

Une nouvelle Callie s'était révélée à la brigade peu après cette fameuse altercation.  
En effet, s'étant remise en question, la brune avait radicalement changé de comportement pour son bien-être ainsi que pour sa collègue qui semblait à bout de nerfs à longueur de journée par sa faute. Elle était adulte, il était temps de mûrir et d'accepter la réalité.  
D'abord distante en en colère contre la jeune mexicaine, Arizona avait fini par accepter ses excuses après avoir constaté un réel changement dans son comportement les jours suivants.

_Deux semaines auparavant._

_Callie resta bouche-bée. Une fois de plus, elle avait mit la blonde hors d'elle._  
_Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la brune décida de rejoindre sa coéquipière sur le parking de l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne s'en aille sans elle. En passant les portes automatiques qui menaient vers l'extérieur, l'image qu'elle vit lui fendit le cœur. En effet, Arizona était adossée contre la voiture, les deux mains sur son visage en train de pleurer. Voir la blonde dans cet état à cause d'elle la fit culpabiliser énormément. __Elle n'était pas ce genre personne, du type à faire volontairement du mal à son entourage. Ses amis l'avaient toujours décrit un peu rebelle certes, mais avec un cœur en or._  
_La latine, d'abord hésitante, s'approcha et prit la petite femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci voulu se débattre puis, voyant que la brune ne la lâcherait pas, elle se détendit dans ses bras._

_Callie *En murmurant à son oreille*: Je suis désolé Arizona.. J'ai été égoïste et stupide.. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. **Dit-elle en lui caressant le dos**_

_Arizona *En sanglotant*: T'as été trop loin cette fois-ci Callie.. Je suis censée te protéger tu comprends? Si ce cinglé t'avait abattu aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner. Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Tu mérites parfois quelques claques et tu le sais mais.. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Alors je t'en prie, change de comportement._

_Callie *En se détachant de la blonde pour la regarder dans les yeux*: Je vais changer Arizona, je te le promets.._

_Arizona: C'est ta dernière chance.._

_C'est à ce moment précis que la mexicaine réalisa qu'elle comptait pour la blonde._

* * *

Mercredi 18 décembre 2013:

C'était une date spéciale pour la brune. En effet, ce mercredi 18 décembre était le jour de son anniversaire. Une grande fête était prévue en son honneur par ses amis. Elle ne pouvait attendre la fin de la journée, tellement excitée par cette fête qui s'annonçait magique. Leur relation s'étant nettement améliorée, elle avait décidé d'inviter Arizona à les rejoindre. Celle-ci avait accepté de venir puisque son mari était en déplacement et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant la fin de la semaine. En effet, Liam était avocat et travaillait sur de grosses affaires dans tout le pays.  
La neige n'avait cessée de tomber ce jour là, c'était merveilleux. Avoir de la neige une semaine avant noël était quelque chose de rare à New York. Souvent, celle-ci se manifestait qu'après les fêtes mais cette année, rien ne s'annonçait comme prévu.  
Dans la voiture de patrouille, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. A la radio, les filles écoutaient des champs de noël et riaient sur la façon dont certains chanteurs montaient beaucoup trop dans les aiguës.

Callie: Au fait, j'ai une devinette pour toi !

Arizona: J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de tes énigmes impossible à déceler!

Callie: Non, celle là est facile tu vas voir.. *En s'éclaircissant la voix* Dans une étable où attendent les vaches prêtes pour l'abattoir, nous comptons:- 118 oreilles - 234 pieds - 59 têtes. Combien y a-t-il de vaches ?

Arizona: Les pauvres bêtes.. T'en a pas une un peu moins morbide?

Callie: Non. Réfléchis, c'est tout simple.

Arizona: J'étais nul en maths au collège, tu le sais ça?

Callie: Crois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être un génie pour trouver la réponse. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: 118 oreilles, ça fait.. *En réfléchissant* deux oreilles par vaches.. 234 pieds.. Non sérieux je ne sais pas, c'est trop compliqué.

Callie: Tu baisses dans mon estime Robbins! Ça fait 59. Je t'ai dis - 118 oreilles - 234 pieds - 59 têtes. Chaque vache à une tête. Enfin normalement.

Arizona *En réalisant à quel point la devinette était facile*: Je suis vraiment nulle..

Callie: J'avoue que là..

Arizona: Non mais! **Lâcha t-elle en lui tapant la cuisse**

Callie: Aiiie.. !

Arizona: Shhh attend! J'adore cette musique ! **Annonça t-elle en montant le volume de la radio qui passait "Big Girls Don't Cry" de Fergie **I need some nanana.. of my own protection baby.. to be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity... Yeaaah! **Chanta la blonde**

Callie: Ah oui je connais !

Callie & Arizona à l'unisson: I hope you know, I hope you knooooooow ! That this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I! We've got some straightenin' out to do..

Elles rirent, se moquant l'une de l'autre de leur accent anglais pourri. La pause déjeuner pointa le bout de son nez et les filles décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un "snack" du coin. En se garant sur la chaussée, la blonde sortit de sa poche une petite boîte entourée de ruban doré. Elle la tendit à la brune qui resta sans voix.

Arizona *En souriant*: Ouvre là. **Dit-elle en se frottant les mains**

Callie *En rougissant*: Ari.. Je.. Il ne fallait pas.. C'est adorable. Merci.

En ouvrant la boîte, la latine découvrit une magnifique paire de boucles-d'oreilles argentées. Un petit mot reposait au fond de la boîte: _"Joyeux anniversaire Calliope ! Tu as fais de fabuleux efforts et je t'en félicite. Arizona, ta super collègue"._

Callie *Les larmes aux yeux*: Arizona je ne m'y attendais pas.. Merci beaucoup.

Arizona *En l'attirant vers elle*: Viens là. **Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras**

En se détachant, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux perdues dans le regard l'une de l'autre. Après une légère hésitation, la brune l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue pour la remercier. Elle garda soigneusement le cadeau de sa coéquipière dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.  
Elles sortirent du véhicule et marchèrent jusqu'à "L'île express", un restaurant rapide près de Central Park. La blonde se dirigea volontairement vers une ruelle dépeuplée pour faire une blague à la jeune mexicaine.  
Callie était à quelques mètres devant elle, concentrée sur ses pas pour éviter de tomber. Arizona attrapa un peu de neige sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et s'approcha discrètement de la brune. Elle lui glissa sa boule de neige dans le cou avant de s'éloigner en rigolant comme une gamine.

Callie: Arizona ! **Cria t-elle en enlevant la neige de son col**

Arizona *En rigolant*: Ça rafraîchit !

La brune, avec un regard de fausse colère, se dirigea vers Arizona qui rigolait toujours. Celle-ci tenta de s'enfuir mais s'étala par terre en entraînant la mexicaine dans sa chute. Elles riaient à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.  
L'officier à la peau bronzée se retrouva allongée sur le corps de sa collègue. Sans réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blonde n'eut d'abord aucune réaction. C'est en voulant approfondir le baiser en glissant délicatement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'Arizona se dégagea de son emprise.

Callie *En se relevant précipitamment*: Excuse moi. **Dit-elle gênée**

Arizona *En souriant*: Ça va, c'est rien.

Callie était énormément mal à l'aise. Elle avait cédé à ses envies et s'en voulait à présent.  
Quant à Arizona, elle ne savait quoi penser. Le simple fait qu'elle soit mariée l'empêchait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait ressentie durant leur baiser.  
Elles continuèrent leur trajet jusqu'au restaurant, parlant de leur vie respective comme si rien n'était arrivé. La journée se déroula sans encombres pour une fois. Callie ne tenait plus en place, tellement impatiente de fêter son anniversaire comme il se doit.

Dans l'un des plus grands bars de Manhattan: 22h00.

Arizona débarqua pile à l'heure, habillée d'un slim noir qui épousait parfaitement ses jambes toniques et d'un pull col V bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir ses magnifique yeux bleus. Ses boucles dorées retombant sur ses épaules ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté naturelle.  
En voyant sa collègue, Callie resta bouche-bée. Au travail, Arizona était belle. Mais dans la vie de tous les jours, en portant ses vêtements de civil, la blonde était époustouflante, voire à couper le souffle. La latine l'accueilli à bras ouverts, lui présentant chacun de ses amis. Mark, Meredith, Cristina, Lexie, Alex, April et d'autres encore étaient de la partie. Ils n'auraient manqué les vingt-quatre ans de leur amie d'enfance pour rien au monde.  
La fête s'était bien déroulée jusque là, tout le monde était plus ou moins alcoolisé. Les deux officiers buvaient verres après verres, voulant profiter de la soirée au maximum.

Arizona *En posant sa tête contre le comptoir du bar*: J'adooooooore la Tequila ! **Déclara t-elle, éméchée**

Mark: Doucement ma blondinette, tu ne vas pas finir la soirée si tu continues sur cette lancée!

Arizona: Tu rigoles, je tiens *Hoquet* parfaitement l'alcool !

Alex: Oui, laisse-là boire. Je la ramènerai chez moi après. **Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami**

Callie: Dégage Karev, elle est déjà avec quelqu'un ! **Lâcha t-elle, jalouse**

Alex: Calmes-toi Torres, je n'y toucherai pas à ta nana !

April: Vous êtes ensemble? Félicitations !

Callie: Non, on est pas.. Arizona ! **Cria t-elle en voyant la blonde monter sur l'une des tables de la salle **Descend de là !

Arizona: Laisse-moi, je veux danser ! **Dit-elle en se trémoussant sur la table où des gens l'applaudissaient et sifflaient.  
**

La brune attrapa les jambes de sa collègue et la fit descendre. En entendant la musique "Enamoráme" de Pepa Sánchez, celle-ci lui proposa plutôt de danser avec elle sur la piste de danse. L'alcool aidant, la blonde n'hésita pas une seconde à suivre sa coéquipière et à danser collée-serrée avec elle. Callie était positionnée derrière la blonde, ses hanches pressées contre ses fesses tandis qu'Arizona montait et descendait le long du corps de la brune au rythme de la musique. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, se perdant totalement dans leur danse « super chaude » selon les personnes présentes dans le bar.  
Lorsque la musique prit fin, elles étaient totalement essoufflées. Toute la bande d'amis n'avait cessée de les observer. Il n'y avait aucun doute selon eux, quelque chose se passait entre elles. La brune attrapa la main de sa collègue pour l'entraîner loin de tout regard. Arizona n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander où elles allaient que la brune se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta à nouveau de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue et cette fois-ci, la blonde les entrouvrit. Callie put enfin découvrir la sensation parfaite de sa langue contre la sienne. Elle rompit le baiser à contre cœur ayant besoin d'oxygène pour réalimenter son cerveau. Haletante, elle observa la blonde, attendant une réaction de sa part. Arizona éclata de rire et colla son front contre sa poitrine. Elle était complètement ivre. Le reste de la soirée se passa de la même manière, elles dansaient chaudement, discutaient avec les amis de la brune et s'embrassaient jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène.  
Aux alentours de 4h du matin, tous décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les deux officiers se rendirent en taxi au domicile de la plus jeune. Etant beaucoup trop alcoolisée et ne sachant pas son adresse, Callie avait jugé préférable de la ramener chez elle..

* * *

La lumière du jour fit son entrée dans la chambre de la brune déjà éveillée depuis quelques minutes. Malgré son mal de tête, elle prit le temps d'admirer sa collègue endormie. La latine était en train de tomber follement amoureuse de l'officier à côté d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle souffrirait sachant que la blonde était déjà mariée mais là tout de suite, elle s'en fichait. Elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.  
La brune était toujours dans ses pensées quand la femme à côté d'elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Ne reconnaissant pas les lieux, elle sauta du lit brutalement avant de reconnaître l'officier Torres en face d'elle.

Arizona *Surprise*: Callie?!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite. Bisous !

* * *

POV Arizona:

Je cligne des yeux lentement, essayant de m'habituer à la lumière du jour qui envahit la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Mes lèvres sont sèches, ma bouche est pâteuse, mon envie de boire augmente au fil des secondes mais mon mal de crâne me dissuade de me lever pour m'hydrater. Merci l'alcool !  
Mes yeux s'habituent enfin aux rayons du soleil. J'observe rapidement les lieux et comprends que je ne suis pas à la maison. Je me lève en sursaut, de peur d'être entré chez la voisine plutôt que chez moi en rentrant la veille.  
C'est en me tenant debout au pied du lit que je réalise que je suis chez ma collègue.

-Callie?!

POV Général:

La brune était allongée sur le dos, en appui sur ses coudes et observait sa coéquipière en souriant. Se réveiller au côté de cette magnifique créature ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Voyant l'expression panique sur le visage de la blonde, elle décida d'engager la conversation.

Callie *En se levant*: Comment tu te sens ce matin? **  
**

Arizona: J'ai la tête qui va exploser. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose.. je ne sais pas, un "doliprane" ou autre.. **Déclara t-elle en se frottant le front**

Callie: Bien sûr.

Callie se dirigea rapidement dans la cuisine, attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et une boîte de médicaments anti-douleurs dans le placard avant de retrouver la blonde dans la pièce d'à côté. Celle-ci s'était assise sur le lit, les deux mains sur son visage essayant de soulager temporairement sa migraine. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la veille, à part le fait qu'elle s'était envoyé une dizaine de Tequila d'affilées. La brune lui apporta son aide avec une solution un peu plus efficace.

Callie: Tiens miss tequila. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona: Merci.. **  
**

Elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau, plaça le cachet sur sa langue et l'avala rapidement. Tellement déshydratée, elle n'était même plus sûre d'avoir assez de salive pour cracher si elle le devait. Pendant ce temps, la mexicaine entra dans la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide. En se regardant dans la glace, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son mascara qui avait coulé sous ses yeux. _«La tronche de Panda !»_ pensa t-elle en se moquant d'elle même. Elle saisit une boule de coton et l'aspergea de démaquillant. En penchant la tête, elle aperçut une marque d'amour dans son cou. Ce simple suçon la rendit plus heureuse que jamais. Après cette toilette improvisée, elle rejoignit la blonde dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était toujours assise sur le lit et semblait dans ses pensées.

Callie *Inquiète*: T'es sûre que ça va?

Arizona *En relevant la tête*: Mmm.. Quoi?

Callie: A quoi tu penses?

Arizona *En souriant*: A ta soirée.. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas bu autant !

Callie: Moi non plus ! Mais j'ai adoré.. **Dit-elle en repensant aux multiples baisers qu'elle avait partagé avec elle **Tu viens?

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la salle de séjour pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. La latine alluma la machine à café et tartina de la confiture aux mirabelles sur du pain tandis que la blonde l'attendait sagement sur le canapé. Elle attrapa un plateau-repas et plaça les deux tasses de café et les tartines qu'elle venait de préparer dessus.

Arizona *En buvant une gorgée de son café*: A quelle heure sommes-nous rentrées?

Callie: Aux alentours de 4h00 du matin. J'ai appelé un taxi. Vu que je ne connaissais pas ton adresse, j'ai jugé préférable de te ramener ici.

Arizona: Sage décision officier Torres. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Callie *Gênée*: On s'est vraiment bien amusé toutes les deux. D'ailleurs, il y a une partie de la soirée que j'ai particulièrement apprécié..

Arizona *En souriant*: Je vois de quoi tu parles et moi aussi j'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment. C'était la première fois mais je trouve que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé !

Callie *En rigolant*: Je confirme.. Et si on réessayait? Maintenant qu'on est complètement sobre?

Arizona *Surprise*: Maintenant?

Callie *En se rapprochant de la blonde*: Oui maintenant..

Arizona: Tu as un tapis?

Callie *Confuse*: Un tapis?

Arizona: Oui de flash-dance, pour danser.

Callie: Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles?

Arizona: Attend, on parle bien du moment où l'on a dansé sur le tapis de flash-dance avec Cristina, Lexie et les autres?

Callie *En se levant brusquement du canapé*: Quoi? Non ! Je parlais du moment où l'on s'est embrassé..

Arizona *En recrachant sa gorgée de café dans sa tasse*: Excuse-moi?

Callie: Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Arizona *En se levant brusquement*: Non ! T'es sûre que tu n'as pas halluciné ou quelque chose? Tu as peut-être rêvé de ça cette nuit ou je ne sais pas.. Tu as tellement bu que tu as imaginé cette scène dans ta tête.. **Lâcha t-elle en tournant en rond dans la pièce**

Callie: Alors là non, j'hallucine pas. Je tiens un peu mieux l'alcool que toi et je t'assure que l'on s'est embrassé. Je m'en souviens. Et pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs.

Arizona *En se rongeant les ongles*: Je me souviens, c'était des petits bisous de collégiennes, donc ça va. **Essaya t-elle de se convaincre, paniquée**

Callie *En baissant la tête*: Euh.. Pas exactement..

Arizona: Callie tais-toi ! Juste.. Tais-toi.. **Dit-elle en agitant ses mains devant son visage**

Callie *En s'approchant de la blonde*: Arizona, calme-toi. Tu sais ce qu'on dit? Les actions d'une femme ivre sont les pensées d'une femme sobre. On en avait envie toutes les deux et l'alcool nous a aidé à franchir le pas.. **Déclara t-elle en souriant**

Arizona *En la regardant droit dans les yeux*: Quoi? Mais tu n'y es pas du tout Callie ! Je n'ai aucune attirance pour toi, ni même pour aucune autre fille d'ailleurs. J'ai merdé, d'accord? Ça ne se reproduira plus. Avec ou sans alcool.

Callie *En s'énervant*: Je sais que tu dis ça parce que tu es mariée et je trouve dommage de gâcher une belle opportunité pour ça.

Arizona: Pour « ça »? Callie, t'as cru que le mariage c'était quoi? Un vulgaire papier avec ton nom inscrit dessus? J'ai juré fidélité devant Dieu et j'ai échoué par ta faute ! **Hurla t-elle en la poussant**

Callie *En attrapant ses poignets*: Oh ! Tu te calmes, je ne suis pas ton défouloir ! Prend-toi en à tes dix verres de tequila !

Arizona: C'est toi qui me pousse à me pervertir, tu me dégoûtes !

La mexicaine se figea. La déclaration de sa collègue l'avait foudroyée. Si elle était tombée de trois étages à ce moment là, son expression du visage aurait été la même.

Callie *Tristement* Ecoute, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je vais t'appeler un taxi.

La brune se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine et saisit son téléphone portable. Elle appela une voiture qui débarqua quelques minutes après en bas de l'immeuble. C'est en voyant les larmes de la brune dégringoler sur son visage qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Elle était tellement en colère contre elle-même qu'elle avait accusé Callie à sa place. C'était plus facile pour elle d'inverser la situation que d'avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments naissants pour sa jeune coéquipière.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolé pour l'attente mais je profite de mes derniers jours de vacances, comme vous j'imagine aha! Bisous !

* * *

Juste après le départ de la blonde, Callie sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenue depuis quelques minutes maintenant dégringolèrent sur ses joues.  
Arizona elle, rentra chez elle désabusée par les paroles qu'elle avait craché au visage de sa collègue. La brune ne méritait pas ça. De plus, leur relation amicale et professionnelle venait tout juste de s'améliorer et voilà que tout était retombé par son manque de retenue durant la soirée. La blonde était perdue aussi bien dans sa vie amoureuse que dans ses pensées. L'alcool l'avait bien sûr aidé à briser certaines barrières mais voulait-elle seulement s'amuser ou était-ce une réelle attirance envers la mexicaine? _« Bonne question »_ Pensa t-elle. Elle était désemparée. La seule personne capable de la conseiller dans ces moments d'inquiétude était sa meilleure amie Teddy Altman. Les deux blondes s'étaient rencontrées pendant leur formation et malgré une rencontre cauchemardesque, leur amitié était vite devenue fusionnelle. Mais qui l'aurait cru après un tel incident...

_Du haut de ses vingt ans, Arizona débarqua à l'école de police plus heureuse que jamais. Après avoir étudié d'arrache-pied pendant deux ans en droit, elle intégra enfin la « Police Academy Of New York » pour entamer son apprentissage. Elle ne connaissait malheureusement personne dans cette nouvelle école mais sa sociabilité et son sourire à fossettes lui permettaient de se faire habituellement des amis. _  
_En entrant dans le gymnase pour les premiers cours de « Self-Défense », elle remarqua une autre fille un peu perdue elle aussi. Elle n'hésita pas à l'aborder pour lui demander d'être son binôme. L'inconnue accepta et se mirent en position tout en suivant les instructions du professeur. Arizona était l'agresseur et l'autre jeune fille la victime. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce qu'elles interchangent leur position. En effet, en voulant se défendre, Arizona fit un faux mouvement et blessa au nez son agresseur fictif avec son coude._

_**: Aiiiieee !_

_Arizona *En voyant son binôme au sol*: Merde, je t'ai fais mal?!_

_**: Je saigne.. **Dit-elle en observant ses doigts ensanglantés**_

_Arizona: Excuse-moi.. Déclara t-elle en sortant un kleenex de sa poche._

_La blonde couvrit le nez de sa camarade avec le morceau de papier blanc qui devint aussitôt rouge._

_** *En souriant difficilement*: Merci.._

_Arizona: Je suis désolé, je ne suis vraiment pas douée.._

_**: Je comprends, je suis blonde aussi.. **Plaisanta t-elle en agitant une mèche de cheveux**_

_Arizona *En rigolant à son tour*: Je m'appelle Arizona Robbins._

_**: Teddy Altman._

En se remémorant cette rencontre tout sauf banale, Arizona ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leur amitié était partie de rien et maintenant elle était tout pour elle. Elles avaient partagé de merveilleux moments ensemble et ne les oublieraient sûrement jamais. Merveilleux? La plupart du temps...

_Le 12 Mai 2001, Arizona et Teddy décidèrent de se dépenser dans un bois non loin de la ville en joggant une trentaine de minutes. En effet, il était impératif qu'elles entretiennent leur condition physique si elles voulaient obtenir leur examen d'endurance d'aérobie à la fin de leur première année. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles et concentrées à fond sur leur course, Teddy ne vit malheureusement pas le morceau de terre manquant sur le chemin. Elle trébucha et s'étala la tête la première au sol. D'abord amusée, Arizona se rendit vite compte que son amie s'était blessée. Sa cheville changeait de couleur au fil des secondes. D'abord bleue, elle vira au violet pour finir noire corbeau. La pauvre Teddy hurlait de douleur tandis qu'Arizona attendait là, la bouche ouverte et ne sachant quoi faire._

_Teddy: Arizona réveilles-toi et va chercher la voiture !_

_Arizona: Mais je n'ai pas le permis !_

_Teddy: Ecoute, l'hôpital est à deux minutes d'ici, tu peux te débrouiller pour rouler !_

_Arizona *Paniquée*: Appelons les pompiers c'est préférable, tu ne crois pas?_

_Teddy: Arizona, ils ne se déplaceront pas pour une cheville cassée. Bouge toi et aide moi. **Supplia t-elle en tendant la main vers la blonde**_

_Arizona s'exécuta et tira la main de Teddy pour l'aider à se relever. Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles se débrouillèrent pour faire le chemin inverse jusqu'au véhicule. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles aperçurent enfin la voiture de la jeune invalide. Arizona s'assit sur le siège conducteur et attendit les instructions de son amie pour démarrer. Elle cala bien sûr un paquet de fois avant de parvenir à rouler normalement._

_Teddy: Arizona fais gaff à l'arbre !_

_Arizona__: Merde ! **Lâcha t-elle après un coup de volant**_

_Teddy: Regarde la route, pas mon pied !_

_Elles arrivèrent au centre hospitalier de la ville une demie heure plus tard, saines et sauves._

_« Quelle journée »_ Lâcha la blonde en ressassant ce souvenir. Toutes les mauvaises expériences qu'elles avaient pu vivre ensemble resteront malgré tout de bons souvenirs. Teddy était sa personne, la seule qui la comprenait et qui la connaissait par cœur. Même son mari Liam n'était pas aussi compréhensif. Elle décida alors d'appeler sa meilleure amie pour se confier à propos des précédents événements avec la brune.

_**- Salut Teddy. C'est Arizona, je ne te dérange pas?**_

_**- Bonjour ma belle ! Non pas du tout, je suis en pause. Comment vas-tu?**_

_**- Un peu troublée mais ça va.. Alors tes deux jours de congés à la montagne avec Henri? J'espère que tu en a profité !**_

_**- C'était génial, le chalet était magnifique ! Nous avons dégusté des gourmandises devant la cheminée, c'était romantique.. **_

_**- Ça donne envie.. **_

_**- Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu troublée ma belle? Un problème avec Liam? **_

_**- Non pas exactement.. Tu te souviens de la soirée dont je t'avais parlé a**__**vec Callie, ma coéquipière?**_

_**- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé? Je pensais que votre relation s'était améliorée par rapport à ses débuts.**_

_**- Si mais.. Comment dire.. Elle m'a embrassé, enfin.. Nous nous sommes embrassés.. Enfin, je ne sais plus. J'étais sous l'influence de l'alcool.**_

_**- Vraiment? Elle te plait? **_

_**- Mon Dieu Teddy j'en sais rien ! C'est pourquoi je t'appelle. Il faut que tu m'aides..**_

_**- Comment veux-tu que je sache si elle te plait? **__**T'es la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question Arizona. T'en a parlé à Liam? **_

_**- Non jamais de la vie ! Il me tuerait.. **_

_**- Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'avoir embrassé au moins?**_

_**- Oui, après avoir dansé, je me souviens qu'elle m'ait tiré dans un coin pour m'embrasser. Ensuite j'ai tout oublié.**_

_**- Tu as aimé?**_

_**- Je suis mariée Teddy..**_

_**- Réponds à ma question.**_

_**- Peut-être.. J'en sais rien ! Putain je n'aurais pas du boire autant !**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?**_

_**- Maintenant c'est le moment où t'interviens. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !**_

_**- Parles-lui. Dis lui ce que tu ressens, ce que t'en penses, parles lui de tes insécurités. Fais quelque chose, bouge quoi !**_

_**- Elle est en colère contre moi, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'écoutera. **_

_**- Elle est en colère parce que vous vous êtes embrassées? **_

_**- Non, parce que je lui ai dis que je ne ressentais rien pour elle et qu'en gros ça me dégoûtait..**_

_**- Tu devrais apprendre à filtrer tes mots parfois. Fais tout pour te faire pardonner et parles-lui honnêtement. La sincérité c'est la clé.**_

_**- Merci Teddy, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi..**_

_**- Je pourrais dire la même chose ma belle. J'y retourne, à plus tard !**_

Arizona raccrocha, soulagée de s'être confiée à sa meilleure amie. Seule dans son appartement, elle décida de prendre une douche bien chaude pour s'apaiser l'esprit et mettre de côté tout ses tracas au moins quinze minutes . Après avoir laissé le jet d'eau couler sur son corps, elle éparpilla son gel douche préféré goût caramel un peu partout sur elle. Pour ses cheveux, elle utilisa son shampoing Kerastase à l'huile sublimatrice pour donner de l'éclat à ses boucles blondes. Enfin propre, elle s'essuya et enfila son uniforme bleu pour retourner au travail. Une petite touche de parfum « La vie est belle » de Lancôme plus tard, elle débarqua au poste un peu plus angoissée que d'habitude. Callie était déjà dans la salle de pause avec d'autres officiers de la brigade dont Teddy qui semblait en grande conversation avec le chef. La mexicaine était assise, un café à la main et semblait avoir pleuré vu ses yeux rougies. Ne supportant pas l'état de sa collègue à cause de ses paroles blessantes, Arizona se jura de se faire pardonner.  
La blonde était toujours dans ses pensées lorsque Callie se rendit compte de sa présence. Toujours extrêmement fâchée contre elle, elle n'était pas prête à tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Elle se leva et sortit de la salle pour se rendre dans la voiture de patrouille où elle espérait avoir trente secondes la paix. Arizona arriva aussitôt après, prête à s'excuser.

Arizona *En s'asseyant sur le siège conducteur*: Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis Calliope, vraiment. Je ne le pensais pas.

Callie *Sèchement*: Ecoute, il est 12h54, on ne reprend qu'à 13h00, tu ne peux pas aller faire un tour et me foutre la paix juste cinq minutes?

Arizona: Ecoute moi Calliope, je suis désolé, je ne..

Callie *En sortant de la voiture*: Très bien, c'est moi qui me casse. **Lâcha t-elle en s'éloignant**

Arizona *En sortant à son tour*: Callie, s'il-te-plait !

Callie *En l'éloignant à toute vitesse dans une ruelle*: Non ! Je ne veux pas t'attendre c'est bon.

Arizona: Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis, je ne le pensais pas.. **Avoua t-elle en la retenant par le bras**

Callie: Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit Arizona, tu étais d'accord pour..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Shhh tais-toi !

Callie: Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi? Tu me supplies de t'écouter et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en placer une?

Arizona *En chuchotant*: Non attend, j'ai entendu un bruit..

Callie: C'est sûrement un chat.

Soudain, elles entendirent un cri de bébé provenant de la poubelle dans la ruelle. _« Merde » _lâchèrent-elle à l'unisson. Elles se précipitèrent vers l'énorme vide-ordures et ouvrirent le couvercle. Ce qu'elles découvrirent les laissa sans voix. Un minuscule être humain enveloppé dans une serviette blanche tachée de sang reposait là, entre deux gigantesques sacs poubelles. Arizona l'attrapa et le colla à elle pour le réchauffer. _« Être abandonné quelques jours avant noël n'est pas le meilleur cadeau que l'on puisse faire à un bébé »_ Déclara la blonde. La mexicaine quant à elle, lança un appel au central pour signaler leur situation. Elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers le poste qui se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres en espérant que l'enfant survive à son hypothermie.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour l'attente.. J'essayerai de publier une fois par semaine, de préférence les week-end. Bisous !_

* * *

Les deux femmes firent demi-tour jusqu'au poste. La neige leur gelait les pieds malgré leurs chaussures de sécurité. Arizona ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en se mettant à la place du petit être humain vêtu d'une simple serviette. Prêtes à entrer, la blonde s'arrêta net dans son élan et se mit à fixer la voiture de patrouille. N'entendant plus les pas de sa collègue derrière elle, la mexicaine se retourna.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dépêche toi d'entrer à l'intérieur, le bébé va mourir de froid !

Arizona: On a pas le temps d'attendre une ambulance Callie, on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital nous même ! **Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers leur véhicule de fonction à toute vitesse**

Callie: Non mais attend on doit.. Arrggg elle m'énerve ! **Lâcha t-elle en voyant que la blonde ne l'écoutait même pas**

Après avoir allumé la sirène et prévenu le central de leur indisponibilité, elles se dirigèrent vers le "New York Grace Hospital" à toute allure. La blonde berçait l'enfant sur ses genoux tout en lui chantant des comptines qu'elle avait apprit durant son enfance. Sa veste de police était entourée autour de la petite chose, tentant par tous les moyens de la réchauffer au maximum. Arizona ne put s'empêcher de faire ressortir son côté maternel, ce qui fit sourire la femme au teint halé sur le siège conducteur malgré sa colère envers elle. La blonde avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants mais malheureusement, la biologie en avait décidé autrement. En effet, après de nombreuses tentatives et traitements variés, elle n'était jamais parvenue à tomber enceinte. Aujourd'hui, Arizona s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais d'enfants.

Callie: Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas les mères comme ça ! Quelle idée d'abandonner son gamin !

Arizona *Calmement*: Tu ne connais pas la vie des gens. Oui c'est atroce, je suis d'accord mais peut-être que sa mère est une droguée immature et dangereuse pour elle-même. Vois le bon côté des choses, c'est plutôt bien qu'elle l'ai abandonné.

Callie: Il n'y aucune excuse qui justifie l'abandon de ton enfant Arizona ! Que tu sois droguée, alcoolique ou même atteinte d'une maladie dégénérative, le balancer à la poubelle comme une vielle chaussette n'est pas excusable. Il y a un milliard de solutions beaucoup plus rationnelles si tu ne souhaites pas le garder alors arrête de raconter de la merde !

Arizona: Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'engueules? C'est pas moi qui l'ai jeté aux ordures!

Callie: Mais justement tu défends l'ordure qui l'a fait !

Arizona: Je t'ai juste demandé d'éviter de juger avant de savoir ce qui s'est passé !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et resta silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Arizona se précipita vers l'entrée des urgences et signala l'hypothermie du nouveau-né à une infirmière qui, après avoir rassuré la blonde affolée, prit l'enfant en charge.  
La latine quant à elle, se dirigea vers la machine à café comme à son habitude. Voyant l'attitude de la blonde complètement angoissée, elle jugea préférable de ne pas lui offrir un gobelet de café, sauf si elle voulait lui exploser les artères mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Arizona: Et moi? **Demanda t-elle en voyant l'unique gobelet dans la main de sa coéquipière**

Callie: Tu es beaucoup trop inquiète Arizona, la caféine ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Arizona *En hochant la tête*: Tu as raison. J'espère que le bébé va survivre.. Tu crois que je devrais lui acheter quelques vêtements à la boutique de l'hôpital?

Callie *En soupirant*: Tu t'impliques trop Arizona. Notre métier est d'enfermer la pourriture qui l'a abandonné, pas de prendre soin de son gosse.

Arizona *En s'énervant*: Toi tu ne t'impliques pas assez justement ! On est pas seulement là pour arrêter des gens mais pour aider les victimes !

Callie: Ecoute, ce n'est pas mon enfant d'accord? Ni le tiens d'ailleurs.

Arizona: Je sais mais..

**: Excusez-moi? **Retentit une voix derrière elles**

Arizona *En se retournant*: Oui?

Infirmière: Votre fille vient d'être placé en néonatologie. Ses prochaines 24 h sont cruciales selon le médecin.

Callie: Ce n'est pas..

Arizona: Merci. Pouvons-nous la voir? **Répondit-elle en la coupant.**

Infirmière: Seule la famille est autorisée à la voir. *En s'adressant à la mexicaine* Vous êtes aussi de la famille ou... ?

Arizona: Oui, c'est... ma femme, n'est-ce pas chérie? **Répondit-elle à sa place en lui saisissant la main**

D'abord surprise par son geste, la brune se contenta d'acquiescer en hochant la tête.

Infirmière: Bien. Suivez-moi mesdames.

Elles suivirent l'infirmière main dans la main jusqu'en néonatologie où dormait paisiblement le nourrisson dans une couveuse. Lorsqu'elles furent loin de tout regard d'infirmières, la blonde lui lâcha la main au plus grand regret de la latine. Arizona était dos tourné à sa collègue et admirait le bambin.

Arizona: Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas?

Callie *En la taquinant*: Oui « chérie ».

Arizona: Très drôle. C'était uniquement pour qu'elle te laisse la voir aussi, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. **Lâcha t-elle ****sèchement**

Callie: Menteuse. Je sais que je te plais.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? **Demanda t-elle toujours dos tourné à sa collègue**

Callie *En lui murmurant à l'oreille*: Parce que quand je m'approche un peu trop près de toi, ton pouls s'accélère et tu rougis. **Déclara t-elle en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille**

Arizona *En fermant les yeux*: Calliope..

Callie: Tu aimes? **Demanda t-elle en lui dispersant de doux baisers le long de son cou**

Arizona *En se dégageant de son emprise*: Arrête.. Je.. Je suis mariée.

Callie: Réponds à ma question Arizona.

_55 David, nous avons retrouvé la mère de l'enfant que vous avez véhiculé aux urgences. Les inspecteurs vous attendent sur la 121ème rue pour l'embarquer._

Arizona *En répondant à la radio*: 55 David bien reçu.

Callie: Sauvée par le gong.** Lâcha t-elle en faisant référence à leur conversation**

La blonde baissa d'abord le regard et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'hôpital pour boucler la soit-disant « mère » de l'orpheline. En arrivant sur place, le profil de la mère correspondait exactement à ce que la blonde avait imaginé. La femme était âgée d'environ 40 ans, sûrement alcoolique vu l'état de son visage, avait les cheveux gras et des vêtements troués. Sur le peu de dents qui lui restaient, celles-ci étaient noires ou jaunes.

Callie: Saloperie. **Murmura t-elle en fixant la femme menottée **

Arizona *En se garant sur la chaussée*: Callie, je t'en prie, ne commence pas.

Callie: T'as pas une boîte d'allumettes?

Arizona: Pourquoi faire?

Callie: Pour lui cramer ses cheveux gras.

Arizona *Sérieusement*: Est-ce que tu as été dispensée du cours « d'humanité et d'indulgence » à l'école de police?

Callie: Non mais..

Arizona *En la coupant*: On dirait. Maintenant tu vas faire profil bas, les inspecteurs sont là. Les inspecteurs sont nos supérieurs directs, t'as saisi?

La latine ne répondit même pas et sortit de la voiture suivie d'Arizona. En arrivant à la hauteur des inspecteurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire remarquer.

Callie: Salut les gars. Alors c'est « ce truc là »? **Lâcha t-elle en dévisageant la mère de l'enfant**

Arizona *En serrant les dents*: Calliope..

Inspecteur: Dis donc, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche ta nouvelle recrue.

Arizona: Malheureusement non. **Dit-elle en s'éloignant avec la prisonnière vers la voiture**

La brune suivit sa partenaire qui paraissait particulièrement énervée. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'elle l'était. Celle-ci ne supportait plus tous ses rejets par prétexte qu'elle était mariée. Elles arrivèrent au poste et écrouèrent la femme qui semblait encore éméchée. Ensuite, Arizona prit le volant de nouveau vers l'hôpital pour s'assurer de l'état du nourrisson, sans demander l'avis de la mexicaine. Trop silencieuse à son goût, Callie tenta une approche.

Callie: T'es fâchée contre moi?

Arizona: Ne m'adresse même pas la parole.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais? **Demanda t-elle sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle était en colère**

Arizona ne répondit pas et se gara sur une des rares places du parking. Elle sortit de la voiture sans adresser un regard à la brune et se dirigea à l'intérieur. Callie sortit à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de son comportement. Elle adorait la provoquer. La blonde appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage pédiatrique/néonatologie et se colla à l'une des parois de l'ascenseur, les bras croisés. Callie elle, était collée à la paroi opposée et fixait la blonde en souriant.

Callie *En rigolant*: Fais pas la tête c'est bon.. Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves?

Arizona: Lâche moi Callie.

Callie *En s'approchant de la blonde*: Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions?

Arizona *En décroisant les bras*: Tu veux que je réponde à ta question? D'accord allons-y ! Tu me saoules à mort. Tu ne comprends rien quand je te parle ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un saut en arrière et de te retrouver à tes premières jours quand tu te comportais en adolescente en pleine rébellion ! Tu m'as foutue la honte devant les inspecteurs tout à l'heure en manquant de respect à cette femme ! Tu sais ce que je veux? Que tu me foutes la paix ! **Lâcha t-elle en hurlant**

Soudain, l'ascenseur se bloqua. Les lumières s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent rapidement, comme lors d'un orage. Puis elles s'éteignirent totalement.

Arizona: Merde c'est quoi ça !

Callie *Sèchement*: C'est plutôt clair, l'ascenseur est bloqué.

Arizona alluma la lampe de poche accrochée à sa taille et tenta d'éclairer la minuscule pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Arizona *Paniquée*: Appuie sur le bouton rouge pour prévenir les techniciens s'il-te-plait. Je vais t'éclairer.

Callie: Fais-le toi-même.

Arizona: C'est pas vrai mais t'es insupportable ! **Dit-elle en appuyant elle-même sur le bouton**

Callie *En imitant la voix de la blonde*: C'est pas vrai mais t'es insupportable !

Arizona *En la poussant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur*: Ferme là bordel !

Callie saisit cette occasion pour attraper le visage de sa partenaire et l'embrasser sauvagement. La blonde tenta d'abord de se dégager de son emprise mais sa coéquipière étant beaucoup plus forte qu'elle, l'en empêcha. La mexicaine inversa leur position et la plaqua contre la paroi. Elle saisit ses poignets et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête. Leurs langues se découvrirent de nouveau, mais cette fois complètement sobres. Ensuite, elle s'attaqua au cou de la blonde en l'embrassant, le mordillant, le léchant, le suçotant. Elle laissa d'ailleurs une marque d'amour plutôt visible avant qu'Arizona ne parvienne à prononcer quelques mots.

Arizona: Cal.. Calliope..

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle était perdue dans sa découverte du corps de la blonde. Elle s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres qu'elle grignota doucement.  
D'un coup, l'ascenseur se remit en marche et ouvrit ses portes quelques secondes plus tard devant l'étage qu'elles souhaitaient au départ. Callie lâcha sa coéquipière et sortit sans se retourner. La blonde tentait de reprendre ses esprits quand une infirmière s'adressa à elle.

Infirmière: Excusez-moi, votre femme vous attend.

Arizona *En souriant*: Me voilà.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à Am09, Lenoschka68, DroDrov, Tequila75, KWolf09 et Covergirls06 pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bisous !_

* * *

_Infirmière: Excusez-moi, votre femme vous attend._

_Arizona *En souriant*: Me voilà._

Arizona sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa coéquipière qui était collée au mur du couloir, les bras croisés en souriant.

Callie: Que faisiez-vous dans cet ascenseur officier Robbins?

Arizona *Gênée*: Ferme-là.

Callie se mit à rire et suivit la blonde jusque dans la salle où se reposait la petite fille. En arrivant devant la couveuse, Arizona remarqua le petit carton rose où devait être normalement inscrit le prénom de l'enfant. Sur celui-ci, un minuscule point d'interrogation remplissait les pointillés. Ce détail lui fendit le cœur.

Arizona: Elle n'a même pas de prénom la pauvre.. Nous devrions lui en donner un, tu ne crois pas? **Demanda t-elle en se retournant vers la brune qui était assise sur l'une des chaises de la salle**

Callie *En levant la tête*: Hein?

Arizona *Faussement en colère*: Je rêve ou t'étais en train de me mater le cul?

Callie *En la taquinant*: T'es folle, il est même pas beau.

Arizona: Excuse-moi? Mes fesses sont superbes ! Tout le monde les aiment !

Callie ne put s'empêcher de se moquer du comportement enfantin de la blonde.

Callie *En souriant*: Non.

Arizona *En soupirant*: Très bien.. Moi qui voulait t'inviter à prendre un verre chez moi ce soir, je vais sûrement..

Callie *En la coupant*: Ton cul est magnifique Arizona.

Arizona: Merci.

Callie: Je viens pour quelle heure?

Arizona *En agitant les sourcils*: C'est trop tard. Tu ne viens plus !

Callie *En se levant brusquement*: Quoi? Mais c'est de la triche !

Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son rire*: Il fallait réfléchir avant.

Callie fronça les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'elle était fâchée et s'approcha dangereusement de la blonde qui recula petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée au mur.

Callie: Je viens pour quelle heure? **Répéta t-elle en collant ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de la tête de la blonde**

Arizona: 21h..

Callie *En souriant*: Bien. **Dit-elle en lui claquant un petit bisou sur la joue**

* * *

Leur pseudo rendez-vous pointa le bout de son nez bien vite. La brune était heureuse. Elle n'attendait que ça depuis le début de sa formation et cette fois-ci c'était vrai. La blonde l'avait invitée chez elle. Elle espérait que ce soir, celle-ci ferait elle-même le pas de l'embrasser. Callie toqua à la porte de l'appartement et attendit patiemment qu'une magnifique femme lui ouvre. En découvrant la blonde, la mexicaine ne put s'empêcher d'être bouche-bée. En effet, celle-ci portait un slim blanc qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et un débardeur noir qui laissait apparaître un aperçu de sa délicieuse poitrine. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque la voix d'Arizona l'interpella.

Arizona: C'est quoi? **Demanda t-elle en désignant la bouteille que la latine tenait dans ses mains**

Callie: Du coca zéro, je ne savais pas quoi prendre.

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de rire et fit entrer la brune à l'intérieur. Celle-ci se déchaussa et retira sa veste en cuir qui recouvrait une élégante chemise blanche la mettant particulièrement en valeur. Pour le bas, Callie avait opté pour un simple slim noir. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de la contempler discrètement. En observant les lieux, la mexicaine découvrit enfin le visage de Liam sur une photo accrochée au mur.

Callie: C'est lui?

Arizona *Gênée*: Oui. *En détournant la conversation*: Viens, on va faire un gâteau au chocolat. On pourra le déguster devant la télé avec ta bouteille de coca-cola.

Callie acquiesça et suivit la blonde jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. En l'observant attraper les ingrédients et ustensiles en hauteur dans le placard, elle ne put détourner le regard quand son débardeur remonta, laissant apparaître une partie de son dos.

Arizona: J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose.. **Dit-elle en observant les ingrédients sur l'ilôt central**

Callie: La farine et le chocolat?

Arizona: Bien vu ! **Déclara t-elle en rigolant**

Elle sortit trois plaques de chocolat du tiroir et les cassa en morceaux dans un bol pour les faire fondre au micro-ondes. En attendant qu'ils soient prêts, elle attrapa un paquet de farine mais le lâcha un peu trop fort sur le comptoir. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas arriver arriva, un nuage de farine apparut, ce qui rendit le visage de la mexicaine tout blanc. En voyant son oeuvre, Arizona ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Arizona *En se pinçant les lèvres*: Désolé j'ai pas fais exprès. **Déclara t-elle en reculant rapidement**

Callie *En s'essuyant les yeux*: Viens là.

Arizona: J'ai dis pardon ! **Lâcha t-elle en s'échappant tout en explosant de rire**

Elles se mirent à se courser dans tout l'appartement telles des gamines de sixième, mais elles s'en fichaient.

Arizona: S'il-te-plait Callie ! **Supplia t-elle en se retournant pour évaluer la distance entre elles**

La blonde trébucha sur une paire de chaussons au pied du canapé et s'étala la tête la première sur celui-ci. Callie arriva aussitôt derrière et enjamba ses hanches pour la bloquer afin de la chatouiller.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Calliiiiiiiiiiiie !

Callie: Dis que je suis la meilleure.

Arizona: T'es la meilleure, t'es la meilleure !

Callie: J'ai rien entendu..

Arizona: T'es la meilleuuuuuuuuuuure !

Callie la débloqua enfin et se releva. Elle lui tendit la main et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en rigolant. La blonde en profita pour claquer les fesses de sa collègue le long du chemin.

Arizona *En souriant fièrement*: C'était pour les chatouilles.

La latine lui sourit en retour et se positionna devant le plan de travail en attendant ses instructions.

Arizona: Bien, prend ce bol. Mélange la farine, le sucre et le beurre ensemble. Ensuite, casse un œuf et..

Callie: Moins vite !

Arizona: Bon, je vais t'aider sinon on s'en sortira jamais. **Dit-elle en sortant le chocolat fondu du micro-ondes pour le verser dans le mélange**

Callie: Bonne idée. **Dit-elle en se reculant pour laisser la place à la blonde **

La brune se positionna juste derrière elle en veillant à ne pas la toucher et plaça ses mains sur les siennes pour l'aider à remuer la pâte lentement. En sentant la respiration de la mexicaine derrière son oreille, Arizona ne put s'empêcher de ressentir des papillons dans son bas ventre.  
Callie le remarqua aussitôt et en profita pour s'amuser un peu. Elle trempa son doigt dans le mélange et en parsema sur le menton de la blonde. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la brune la retourna et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lécher la ligne de chocolat sur son menton, puis captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Arizona *En fermant les yeux*: Calliope..

Callie en profita pour attraper un peu de pâte avec sa main et de la tartiner sur le débardeur de sa collègue.

Callie *En souriant*: Excuse-moi, je t'ai sali. Laisse-moi t'aider à nettoyer. **Proposa t-elle en tirant le débardeur de la blonde sur sa tête**

Elle parsema aussitôt de nombreux baiser mouillés sur sa poitrine couverte d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

Arizona *Haletante*: Callie attend..

Callie: Quoi? **Demanda t-elle en contemplant sa poitrine**

Arizona *En rigolant*: Regarde moi dans les yeux.

Callie *En se mordant la lèvre inférieure*: Quoi? **Répéta t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux**

Arizona: Ça reste entre nous d'accord? Je ne veux pas que les gens le sachent au boulot ou quoi que ce soit, je suis mariée et..

Callie *En la coupant*: Je ne le dirai à personne. **Promit-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux**

Arizona tira la main de la brune et se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et la plaqua contre le bois froid. Elle retira les boutons de la chemise de la latine un par un laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Elle regarda Callie qui la fixait et demanda mentalement la permission pour ouvrir son bouton de jean. Celle-ci hocha la tête positivement en souriant. Arizona descendit tout doucement le jean de la brune en veillant à laisser sa culotte là où elle était. Elle se releva et retira son propre jean. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux en sous-vêtements et se dirigèrent sur le lit. La blonde s'allongea la première au centre du lit suivie aussitôt par la brune qui la chevaucha. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble tandis que leurs hanches remuaient au même rythme l'une contre l'autre. Callie glissa sa main derrière le dos de sa collègue et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, laissant respirer sa magnifique poitrine aux mamelons durcis. Elle se jeta sur son sein gauche et tourna sa langue autour de la petite boule rose, la mordit avant de souffler dessus pour apaiser la morsure. Elle fit subir le même sort à son autre sein. Arizona dégrafa à son tour le soutien-gorge de la brune, libérant sa poitrine généreuse. Callie se releva, se mit au pied du lit en tournant le dos à son amante et fit glisser sa culotte en dentelle assortie le long de ses jambes. Arizona se mit à genoux derrière elle et colla sa poitrine contre son dos. Elle glissa ses mains le long de l'intérieur des cuisses de la brune et pressa son entre-jambe contre ses fesses.

Arizona *En murmurant à son oreille*: Tes fesses sont magnifiques Calliope..

Callie *En se retournant face à elle*: Les tiennes encore plus. **Déclara t-elle en glissant ses mains sous la culotte de la blonde contre son postérieur**

Callie lui fit glisser son dernier sous-vêtement le long de ses cuisses avant de lui demander de se rallonger pour lui enlever complètement. La blonde écarta les jambes afin de permettre à la mexicaine de la chevaucher. Leurs hanches commencèrent à se frotter ensemble, les jambes de la blonde autour de la taille de la brune. Le lit grinçait et cognait contre le mur à chaque mouvement.

Arizona *En fermant les yeux*: Calliope.. Plus vite.. S'il-te-plait.. **Supplia t-elle en attrapant les fesses de la brune pour accélérer ses mouvements**

Arizona: Calliopeeeee! Oui.. OUI! Je suis..

Callie *Essoufflée*: Moi aussi..

Leur orgasme se manifesta au même moment. Callie s'effondra les yeux fermés sur la blonde, complètement essoufflée, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Arizona *En plaçant ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête*: C'était..

Callie *Haletante*: Génial..

Arizona *En souriant*: Encore mieux que ça..

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: J'en ai pas fini avec toi.. **Déclara t-elle en lui caressant le bas ventre**

Arizona *En souriant*: Ah oui? **Demanda t-elle en lui caressant ses cheveux corbeaux**

Callie: Je vais t'envoyer dans les étoiles..

Arizona *En rigolant*: Très romantique tout ça..

Elles se firent l'amour encore de longues heures avant de se blottir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Callie posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la blonde tandis que celle-ci joua avec ses cheveux noirs.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Je n'ai plus un gramme d'énergie..

Callie *En relevant la tête*: Je t'aime Arizona. **Murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres**

Arizona *En cessant de jouer avec ses cheveux*: Quoi? Je.. Comment ça?

Callie *En souriant*: Je veux que tu sois ma copine. Je te traiterai comme une princesse et..

Arizona *En la coupant*: Non Callie.. Je.. Je ne peux pas, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. Je suis mariée carrément !

Callie: Je ne comprends pas, on vient de coucher ensemble.. **Dit-elle confuse**

Arizona: C'était juste comme ça..

Callie: Juste comme ça?

Arizona: Oui je.. C'était super mais.. Je ne suis pas prête à quitter mon mari.

Callie: Mais tu es prête à le tromper. Excellente logique. **Lâcha t-elle en se relevant**

Arizona: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Callie *Énervée*: Maintenant que tu t'es bien servie de moi, j'me casse. **Dit-elle en ramassant ses vêtements **T'es qu'une salope ! **Lui cracha t-elle au visage en pleurant**

Arizona: Callie..

La brune s'habilla, enfila sa chemise tachée de chocolat et partit en furie en claquant la porte d'entrée. Arizona elle, ramassa ses vêtements avant de mettre une chemise de nuit pour se couvrir. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la brune pleurer et cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Elle jeta la pâte à gâteau et fit un peu de rangement avant que son mari ne rentre le lendemain soir.

* * *

Arizona se réveilla, envoûtée par une odeur de café qui chatouillait ses narines. Elle ouvra lentement les yeux et remarqua aussitôt la présence d'une personne brune à côté d'elle qui la fixait tout en souriant. Entre eux reposait un plateau sur lequel une tasse de café et tartines de confitures attendaient d'être consommés.

**: Bonjour mon amour.

Arizona *Surprise*: Eh! Tu es déjà rentré?

Liam *En l'embrassant*: Oui, nous avons clôturé le dossier plus tôt finalement.

Arizona: Génial. *En se dégageant des couvertures* Je dois faire un saut chez Calliope.

Liam: Calliope?

Arizona *Gênée*: Euh oui.. Ma collègue ! Je dois lui parler d'une affaire au boulot, j'en ai pour une heure tout au plus.

Liam: Tu ne manges pas ton petit déjeuner? J'en faisais également parti. **Annonça t-il en souriant**

Arizona: Tout à l'heure d'accord, c'est vraiment urgent. **Dit-elle en s'habillant**

Liam soupira et laissa sa femme quitter les lieux. Après tout, c'était peut-être vraiment urgent. Arizona prit sa voiture et roula en direction de l'appartement de son (ex?) amante. Elle se souvenait de son adresse depuis sa soirée d'anniversaire une semaine plus tôt. Elle se gara sur la chaussée et monta rapidement les escaliers de l'immeuble. (L'ascenseur, non merci). En arrivant devant la porte de son appartement, elle hésita un instant, ne sachant plus si c'était une bonne idée puis se décida à toquer. _« J'arrive » _entendit t-elle derrière la porte. Cette voix, elle pourrait la reconnaître entre milles. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en voyant la brune habillée d'une nuisette bordeaux. Elle fut vite refroidi lorsque la voix de sa coéquipière la ramena à la réalité.

Callie *Séchèment*: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Arizona *Calmement*: Je peux entrer?

Callie: Non.

Arizona *En baissant la tête*: Je suis venue pour m'excuser.

Callie: Ok. Salut. **Lâcha t-elle en refermant la porte**

Arizona *En bloquant la porte avec son pied*: Callie s'il-te-plait, fais un effort..

Callie: J'ai assez fais d'efforts avec toi Arizona ! Maintenant vire ton pied où je te l'explose.

Arizona: Laisse-moi entrer Calliope..

Callie: Pourquoi faire? Pour que tu me répètes que tu ne veux pas de moi? Que tu me veux simplement comme ton plan cul? C'est bon j'ai compris, maintenant dégage ! **Dit-elle en appuyant sur la porte**

Arizona: Callie écoute-moi bon sang, je..

**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Callie: Rien Natasha..

Arizona: Natasha?

Callie: Ça ne te regarde pas.

Arizona *Les larmes aux yeux*: Ouvre cette putain de porte ! **Hurla t-elle**

Callie ouvrit la porte et laissa apparaître la femme derrière elle en sous-vêtements.

Arizona: Dis-moi que c'est ta cousine Calliope.. **Lâcha t-elle rouge de colère en découvrant la mystérieuse femme blonde**

Callie: Je l'ai rencontré hier soir dans un bar après que tu m'ai annoncé que tu voulais que je sois seulement ton plan cul. **Déclara t-elle d'un faux sourire**

Natasha: Euh.. Je vous laisse. **Dit-elle en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle**

Arizona *En essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main* : T'as couché avec?

La mexicaine se contenta de sourire.

Arizona *En la poussant*: T'es qu'une salope !

Callie: T'en es une aussi Arizona. T'as trompé ton mari.

Arizona *En hurlant*: De toute façon je te déteste, tu comprends ça? Je te déteste.

Callie: Tu dis ça pour me blesser mais je sais que c'est pas le cas.

Arizona *En reniflant*: J'étais venue pour.. Pour te dire que j'étais peut-être prête à le quitter et là.. T'as tout gâché.

Callie: Tu m'as fais du mal Arizona.

Arizona *En la regardant dans les yeux*: Tu me dégoûtes.

Elle quitta son appartement sans se retourner.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour la longue attente.. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, gros bisous ! _

* * *

La latine claqua la porte violemment aussitôt après le départ de sa collègue. Celle-ci était toujours en colère contre elle et refusait de reconnaître ses tords. En observant les nombreux vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser mais secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser toute pensée susceptible de donner raison à la blonde. _« Elle ne me pardonnera sûrement jamais alors à quoi bon regretter? »_ Pensa t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre au ralenti, ne sachant comment virer poliment cette fameuse inconnue. En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba justement nez à nez avec elle.

Natasha: C'était ton ex?

Callie: Une collègue de boulot. **Lâcha t-elle en traînant des pieds jusque dans son lit qui lui tendait les bras**

Natasha: Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Callie *En soupirant*: Je te préférais quand tu ne parlais pas..

Natasha: Tu l'aimes?

Callie: Tu es censé m'aider à l'oublier et non amplifier mon mal-être alors soit on continue ce qu'on a commencé hier soir, soit tu dégages. **Lâcha t-elle en s'étirant**

En voyant que la mexicaine n'avait aucun respect pour elle, Natasha remballa ses affaires avant de lui lâcher un bref _« Salut »_. Elle quitta la pièce, puis son appartement sans demander son reste.  
En entendant la porte claquer, la latine soupira, les bras ballants au dessus de sa tête. _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu » _pensa t-elle.  
Arizona elle, était déjà dans sa voiture, toujours écœurée par les événements qui venaient de lui exploser au visage.. Elle se sentait salie, trahie par la brune. Assise sur le siège conducteur le front contre le volant, elle versa toutes les larmes possibles de son corps jusqu'à la dernière, insultant sa coéquipière de toutes les vacheries possibles. Elle démarra plus ou moins calmée une demie-heure plus tard et se rendit en direction de son appartement. En voyant son mari qui n'attendait qu'une chose, elle prétexta une fâcheuse migraine pour qu'il la laisse en paix.

* * *

_Mardi 24 décembre 2013_

Pour la plupart des habitants de la_ « grosse pomme »_, le 24 décembre était un jour merveilleux. Non pas parce que la neige dégringolait délicatement le long de leur manteau, ni parce-que les musiques typiques de cette fête envoûtaient leurs oreilles. Non, aujourd'hui était un jour unique aussi important que la nouvelle année: La veille de Noël. Pour nos deux héroïnes, cette journée rimait avec _« intense journée de travail »_ ou _« problèmes à gogo »_. En effet en ce jour magique, les voleurs se multipliaient. Comment? Mystère.. Sûrement grâce à la magie de Noël.  
Les deux femmes étaient toujours en froid. La mexicaine s'était rendue compte de sa terrible erreur en couchant avec une autre personne mais comptait sur ses talents latinos pour se faire pardonner. Bien que la réponse de la blonde après sa déclaration d'amour lui ait brisé le cœur en milles morceaux, elle ne souhaitait pas la perdre. Elle savait qu'elle se devait de faire le premier pas pour la reconquérir mais était aussi consciente que ceci ne serait une tâche facile. En arrivant dans les vestiaires, elle vit la blonde qui enfilait sa tenue professionnelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reluquer ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Celle-ci portait déjà son pantalon de service mais était toujours en soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu-marine. Elle semblait chercher sa chemise dans son casier.

Arizona: Bon sang où est-elle.. **Dit-elle en remuant ses affaires dans son casier**

Callie: Tu peux rester comme ça, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. **Annonça t-elle en plaisantant**

La blonde ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à elle. Sa voix, elle pouvait la reconnaître même les oreilles bouchées. Elle ne répondit pas et continua sa quête dans son casier.

Callie *Timidement*: Le lieutenant vient de m'annoncer que les services sociaux sont venus chercher la petite en néonat. pour l'emmener en famille d'accueil. C'est une bonne nouvelle non?

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse de sa part et commença à s'impatienter.

Callie *En s'approchant de la blonde*: Ecoute Arizona je..

Arizona *En s'écartant*: Casse-toi.

Callie *En posant sa main sur la joue de la blonde*: Arizona..

Arizona *En la repoussant*: Dégage !

Callie *En s'énervant*: Tu es en colère je comprends mais je ne t'autorise pas à me parler de cette manière !

La blonde mit enfin la main sur sa chemise de service et l'enfila rapidement pour se couvrir. Elle tenta de refermer son casier mais Callie l'en empêcha avec son bras.

Arizona *En forçant sur son casier*: Retire ton bras !

Callie: Si je le retire, tu accepteras de me parler?

Arizona: Non.

Callie: Arizona je suis désolé d'avoir couché avec cette fille ! J'ai agis sans réfléchir..

Arizona *En la regardant droit dans les yeux*: Ecoute, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole. C'est clair?

Callie: Nos tords sont partagés dans cette histoire et..

Arizona: Est-ce que c'est clair ou pas?

Callie: Arizona je..

Arizona: Tu ne comprends pas le français ou quoi?

Callie: Mais laisse-moi parler putain !

Arizona: Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu disparaisses de ma vue!

Callie soupira en hochant la tête de gauche à droite et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Elle ne supportait plus de se battre avec elle. Elle se dirigea à l'extérieur du bâtiment vers la voiture de patrouille. Dix minutes passèrent et aucune trace de sa collègue. La mexicaine commença à s'impatienter. Elle sortit de la voiture et entra en collision avec une femme blonde en uniforme.

**: Excusez-moi !

Callie: Non c'est moi, je n'ai pas regardé en sortant de la voiture.

**: Callie Torres?

Callie: Oui c'est moi. Et vous, vous êtes l'officier..

**: Stevens. Izzie Stevens. Je vais remplacer l'officier Robbins pour cet après-midi.

Callie: Où est-elle?

Izzie: Elle a demandé au chef de changer de partenaire pour enseigner à d'autres poussins comme toi. **Dit-elle en rigolant** Tu seras donc avec moi aujourd'hui. Pas trop déçue j'espère?

Callie *Dégoûtée*: Non..

Elle suivit à reculons l'officier Stevens dans sa propre voiture de patrouille et s'installa sur le siège passager. Izzie démarra rapidement le véhicule, excitée d'entamer une nouvelle journée. Callie elle, remarqua la blonde sortant du poste de police avec une autre femme en uniforme. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait demandé à changer de partenaire sans la prévenir avant. _« Ça aurait été le minimum syndical » _Pensa t-elle. Elle se sentait trahie.

Izzie: Je peux te poser une question?

Callie: Bien sûr.

Izzie: Je sais qu'Arizona a raconté des bobards au chef pour t'éviter aujourd'hui. Donc ma question est la suivante: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous? Si ce n'est pas indiscret..

Callie *En soupirant*: Rien d'important..

Izzie *En souriant*: Allez dis-le moi, tu peux me faire confiance.

Callie: Je ne fais confiance à personne, alors non.

Izzie: Elle t'a brisé le coeur, c'est ça?

_« Dans le mille »_ Pensa la brune.

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: N'importe quoi..

Izzie: Vous avez couché ensemble?

Callie sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir et regarda par sa fenêtre pour cacher son embarras.

Izzie: J'y crois pas vous l'avez fait !

Callie: N'en parle à personne s'il-te-plait.. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Izzie: Depuis quand vous..

**_Central: 55 Bravo, pompiers demandent renfort au 712, 97ème rue._**

Izzie: 712, 97ème rue, bien reçu. *En s'adressant à Callie* Alors toi et Robbins vous.. Wow !

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: Ferme là c'est bon..

Elles débarquèrent sur les lieux d'un incendie dans un immeuble. Les pompiers n'étaient toujours pas présents, seules Izzie et Callie se tenaient là, devant le bâtiment en flammes avec bien entendu, de nombreux curieux derrières elles.

Callie *Surprise*: On ne fait rien?!

Izzie: Notre boulot est de mobiliser la population, rien de plus.

Callie: On est sur les lieux, on peut faire quelque chose en attendant que les pompiers n'arrivent!

Izzie: Oui, mobiliser la population.

Callie: Pff! **Lâcha t-elle en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble**

Izzie: Torres viens ici !

La latine ne l'écouta même pas et continua sur sa lancée sans réfléchir. Elle entra dans l'édifice en se couvrant le nez avec son avant-bras pour éviter de respirer la fumée noire. Elle hurla à plusieurs reprises pour alerter les potentiels survivants de sa présence tout en avançant à l'aveugle dans les couloirs enfumés.

**: Ici !

* * *

_Du côté d'Arizona_

La blonde était au volant de sa voiture de patrouille comme à son habitude avec une nouvelle brune sur le siège passager. Bien qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle. Elles parlaient, riaient, plaisantaient ensemble. Ceci lui permettait d'oublier plus ou moins ses histoires avec la magnifique femme qui hantait ses pensées.  
Elles roulaient tranquillement le long de la route lorsqu'elles virent au loin l'officier Stevens en panique, leur faisant signe de s'arrêter.

Nouvelle coéquipière: C'est Stevens?

Arizona: On dirait bien.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? **Lâcha t-elle en se garant sur la chaussée**

Arizona: Izzie? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Izzie: Dieu merci c'est toi ! Callie joue les héros à l'intérieur de l'immeuble ! Elle ne répond pas à sa radio, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Arizona *En faisant les gros yeux*: Quoi ? Mais où sont les pompiers?

Izzie: Ils ont du retard! Apparemment un automobiliste s'est garé sur le trottoir, juste devant la porte de la caserne. Selon le central, ils ne devraient pas tarder à débarquer..

Arizona *Affolée*: Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer là dedans?!

Izzie: Je lui ai dis d'attendre mais elle ne m'a pas écouté..

Arizona: Je dois aller la chercher ! **Déclara t-elle en commençant à se diriger vers l'immeuble**

Izzie *En la rattrapant par le bras*: Non Arizona ! Les pompiers arrivent, laisse-les faire ! **Dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête le camion de pompier qui débarquait à toute vitesse**

A peine descendu de leur camion rouge, Izzie les informa de la situation. Ils rassurèrent les deux blondes avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur en quête de l'officier Torres et de potentiels rescapés. Arizona était devant l'immeuble, se rongeant les ongles en priant pour que la mexicaine soit saine et sauve.  
Dix minutes passèrent, aucune nouvelle de Callie.

Arizona: Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bon sang !

Soudain, elle vit sortir la brune le visage noir de fumée par l'une des portes du building.

Arizona: Calliope !

La brune leva la tête vers cette voix qui l'envoûtait depuis maintenant vingt-quatre jours, surprise de sa présence sur les lieux.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Arizona *En attrapant sa chemise pour la plaquer au mur*: Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dis bon sang?!

Callie *En se moquant d'elle*: Que tu ne veux pas de moi.

Arizona: T'es vraiment qu'une imbécile Callie ! Ton manque de prudence finira pas te tuer je te le dis !

Callie: Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? Que je disparaisse de ta vue?

Arizona *En baissant les yeux*: Non..

Callie *En se dégageant de son emprise*: C'est ce que je croyais pourtant.

Arizona: Où est-ce que tu vas?

Callie: Rejoindre ma nouvelle partenaire.

Arizona: Tu dois te faire ausculter avant. Tu as été au contact d'une fumée toxique et..

Callie *En la coupant*: Ne t'occupes pas de moi Arizona, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

La blonde resta bouche-bée tandis que la latine s'échappa pour rejoindre Izzie qui semblait soulagée de la revoir.

* * *

_Mardi 24 décembre 2013, 23h50_

Izzie et Callie débarquèrent sur le parking devant le poste de police peu avant minuit. Elles avaient passé une journée éprouvante et étaient impatientes de rentrer dans leur foyer respectif pour s'étaler dans leurs draps blancs. En sortant de la voiture, la brune vit Arizona adossée contre le mur. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni le courage pour une nouvelle confrontation avec celle-ci. Elle tenta de passer inaperçue devant elle mais la blonde la retint par le bras.

Arizona: Je peux te parler? **Demanda t-elle calmement**

Callie: Ecoute, j'ai passé une journée exténuante alors si tu veux t'engueuler avec quelqu'un, s'il-te-plait utilise quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Arizona: Je ne veux pas m'énerver Callie, je veux juste discuter avec toi.

Callie *Sèchement*: Pour me dire quoi? Que j'ai pris des risques en entrant dans cet immeuble? Et alors? Que je crève ou non, ça n'a aucune importance pour toi, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dis non? Que tu voulais que je disparaisse?

Arizona: C'était pas dans ce sens là Callie.. Tu sais bien que tu comptes énormément pour moi.

Callie *En haussant les sourcils*: Tu as une drôle façon de le montrer..

Arizona *En baissant la tête*: Je sais, je suis désolé.. Mais comme tu l'as dis ce matin, nos tords sont partagés.

Callie: Je sais. **Dit-elle en l'évitant du regard **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Arizona: On tire un trait sur cette histoire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Callie: Je trouve que c'est un peu facile..

Arizona *En soupirant*: Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour arranger les choses?

Callie tendit sa joue et la tapota avec son doigt, lui réclamant un baiser. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire et l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Callie: *En s'éloignant* Bonne nuit Arizona.

Arizona observa la mexicaine s'éloigner avant de l'interpeller à nouveau.

Arizona: Callie !

Callie: Oui?

Arizona: Joyeux noël.

Callie *En regardant sa montre lui indiquant 00:02*: Joyeux Noël à toi aussi..


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolé pour l'attente, j'ai énormément de travail mais je ne vous oublie pas! Bisous! _

* * *

Arizona rentra chez elle le cœur léger. Finalement la journée qui avait mal commencé se termina d'une bonne façon. En rentrant chez elle, elle prit une douche rapide en pensant à la brune à chaque jet d'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Elle se coucha ensuite aux côtés de son mari qui dormait déjà. Elle était exténuée par cette journée neigeuse et remerciait mentalement Dieu de pouvoir dormir dans son lit bien au chaud. Elle chassa toutes pensées susceptibles de nuire à son sommeil avant de fermer les yeux. Il était temps. En effet, le lendemain elle partait dans le Maine chez la famille de Liam pour fêter Noël. A peine détendue, la blonde entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table de nuit. Elle savait pertinemment qui était cette fameuse personne qui venait de lui envoyer un message à cette heure de la nuit et s'empressa d'attraper son portable sans se préoccuper de sa lumière aveuglante.

_**"Fais de beaux rêves.. PS: Tu pourras passer à l'appart demain? J'ai quelque chose à t'offrir. C."**_

_**"Bonne nuit Calliope. Oui, par contre je passerai tôt le matin car je pars chez de la famille. A."**_

_**"Ça marche! Bisous.. C."**_

Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux peu après cette conversation.  
Le lendemain matin à 9h tapantes, Arizona était déjà prête à partir en route pour l'appartement de la mexicaine. Son mari dormait toujours paisiblement dans leur lit conjugal, ne se doutant pas que sa femme s'apprêtait à rejoindre une autre femme. Elle prit le soin de coller un post-it sur le comptoir afin de lui signaler la raison de son absence et fila à toute vitesse les clés en main vers son véhicule. Elle passa rapidement à la boulangerie du coin pour acheter des croissants aux amandes. Après avoir cherché une place de stationnement pendant plus de dix minutes (Celles-ci étant rares pendant les jours fériés), elle débarqua enfin chez la brune.  
Elle toqua à plusieurs reprises avant que Callie ne crie _« J'arrive »_ derrière la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle découvrit la latine en robe de chambre à moitié endormie, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Arizona *En rigolant*: Dis-donc, tu es matinale !

Callie *En baillant*: Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt.** Dit-elle en se décalant de l'entrée pour la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur**

Arizona: J'étais obligée. Tout à l'heure je pars dans..

Callie *En la coupant*: Dis carrément que je te manquais trop. **Lâcha t-elle en rigolant**

Arizona *En levant les yeux au ciel tout en rigolant*: Bien sûr..

Callie: Qu'est-ce que c'est?** Demanda t-elle en pointant le sac de la boulangerie du doigt**

Arizona: Des croissants. Je me suis dis que ça serait sympa de petit-déjeuner toutes les deux.

La mexicaine lui sourit avant d'actionner sa Nescafé. Elle sortit deux tasses du placard ainsi que deux plateaux et se dirigea vers le canapé du salon suivie de la blonde quand leurs cafés furent prêts. Elles s'y installèrent tout en discutant de leur projet de la journée.

Callie: Quatre heures de route, c'est une blague? **Demanda t-elle les yeux ronds**

Arizona: On y va qu'une fois par an, ça va encore. En plus le paysage est magnifique là bas.

Callie: Même! C'est trop long! **Avoua t-elle en rigolant**

Arizona *En se mordant la lèvre tout en souriant*: Je croyais que tu aimais les choses qui duraient longtemps?

Callie *Rouge pivoine*: Arizona..

Arizona *En rigolant*: Je plaisante !

Callie croisa les jambes et tenta par tous les moyens de chasser ses vilaines pensées de son esprit en amenant un sujet au hasard.

Callie: J'ai ton cadeau au fait! **Dit-elle en se levant**

Arizona: Il ne fallait pas Callie. Je n'ai rien pour toi à part les croissants..

Callie *En se dirigeant vers le comptoir*: Tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau pour mon anniversaire.

Arizona: Je sais mais..

Callie *En la coupant*: Chut.. Ouvre-la. **Dit-elle en lui tendant une petite boîte bleue nuit avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés**

Arizona ouvrit la petite chose tout en souriant à la brune qui semblait impatiente qu'elle découvre ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Arizona *Les yeux brillants*: C'est magnifique..

Callie *Gênée*: C'est mon collier porte-bonheur.

Arizona: Ah oui? Mais qu'est-ce qui te portera bonheur à présent sans ton collier?

Callie *En souriant*: Je n'ai plus besoin de chance, je t'ai rencontré.

Arizona *En rigolant*: L'officier Torres serait-il d'humeur poétique?

Callie *En lui tapant l'épaule*: C'est pas bien de se moquer!** Lâcha t-elle rouge comme une tomate **En plus tu ne me remercie même pas comme il se doit..

Arizona sourit et s'approcha de la brune pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Celle-ci tourna la tête au même moment et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle passa sa main gauche derrière sa chevelure dorée et posa sa main droite sur le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher d'elle. Arizona se laissa faire, perdue dans leur baiser. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble encore une fois. La blonde explorait son corps avec ses mains. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les mèches corbeaux de la latine avant de s'y détacher lentement.

Callie *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: J'veux pas.. **Déclara t-elle en collant son corps à la blonde pour l'allonger sur le canapé**

Arizona *Allongée, le corps de la latine contre elle*: Tu ne veux pas quoi? **Demanda t-elle ****essoufflée**

Callie *En glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt*: Arrêter ça.. J'ai envie de toi..

Arizona: Je ne peux pas rester long...arrrg! C'est trop bon! Comment tu fais ça?

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: C'est ton portable qui vibre Arizona..

Arizona: Merde! Pousse-toi. **Lui ordonna t-elle en s'asseyant**

Callie* En l'embrassant de nouveau*: Répond pas.. **Dit-elle en saisissant le portable**

Arizona: Mais...Mmhh..Cal...

La latine posa le portable à l'aveugle sur la table de salon et se lança corps et âme dans ses activités avec la blonde. Elle lui retira son t-shirt dévoilant son soutien-gorge en dentelle bleue et fit de même avec son propre t-shirt avant que le téléphone ne se remette à vibrer.

Callie *En saisissant le portable*: Putain ! Comment qu'on l'éteint?

Arizona: Attend c'est peut-être important! Donne-le moi. **Demanda t-elle en tendant la main**

Callie: Non. Dis-moi comment qu'on l'éteint.

Arizona: Callie donne-le moi bon sang!

Callie *En se levant*: Non. **Lâcha t-elle en appuyant sur plusieurs boutons en même temps pour l'éteindre**

Arizona *En se levant brusquement*: CALLIE !

La petite blonde tenta par tous les moyens de récupérer son portable mais la brune tendait le bras en l'air pour l'empêcher de l'attraper.

Arizona *En colère*: Donne le moi Calliope sinon je..

Callie *En la coupant*: Je te le rends si tu l'éteins.

Le téléphone cessa ses vibrations.

Arizona: Montre moi au moins c'est qui!

Callie: C'est Teddy ! Si tu réponds, tu vas rester deux heures scotchée au tel avec elle et on aura pas le temps de le faire !

Arizona: Je m'en fou, tu me le rends!

Callie: Seulement si tu l'éteins.

Arizona *En soupirant*: Rends-le moi, je vais l'éteindre.

Callie *En plissant les yeux*: Menteuse.

Arizona: Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle a. **Déclara t-elle en rigolant**

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau.

Arizona: Callie donne!

Callie: Non.

Arizona: Je te préviens Calliope si tu ne me le rends pas immédiatement, on ne fera plus jamais rien ensemble, tu m'entends?

Callie *En roulant des yeux*: C'est bon, tiens..

Arizona *En décrochant aussitôt*: Allo?

...

Arizona: Quoi?

...

Arizona *En fixant Callie*: C'est pas vrai..

Callie *Confuse*: Quoi?

...

Arizona: Merci de m'avoir prévenu Teddy, à plus tard.

Callie: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Arizona *D'un regard noir*: Je vais te tuer Callie.

Callie *En posant sa main sur son épaule*: Pourquoi?

Arizona *En retirant sa main violemment*: T'as dis à tout le monde qu'on a couché ensemble ! **Lâcha t-elle en hurlant**

Callie *En faisant les gros yeux*: Quoi? Non !

Arizona: Tout le monde au boulot est au courant bordel ! Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui en ai parlé !

Callie: Ce n'est pas moi non plus ! Stevens a..

Arizona *Choquée*: T'en a parlé à Stevens hier pendant ta patrouille?

Callie: J'en ai pas parlé, elle a..

Arizona: STEVENS? LA PLUS GROSSE COMMÈRE DE NEW YORK !

Callie: Elle l'a deviné d'elle-même !

Arizona: Comment qu'elle a deviné? T'as encore ramené ta gueule !

Callie *En hurlant*: Tu me parles autrement Arizona !

Arizona: Je te parle comme je veux !

Callie *En levant les yeux au ciel*: Gamine! Réfléchis, elle l'a compris quand tu as voulu changer de partenaire.

Arizona: N'importe quoi ! Alors maintenant c'est de ma faute?

Callie: J'avais l'air triste alors elle m'a demandé si tu m'avais brisé le cœur. J'ai répondu que non et elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle a sous-entendu qu'on avait couché ensemble et là j'ai pas répondu ! J'y peux rien. C'est elle qui a fait ses conclusions toute seule !

Arizona: Fallait répondre _« Non »_ ! On t'a jamais appris qu'un manque de réponse voulait tout dire !

Callie: Si tu n'avais pas changé de partenaire en faisant ta gamine immature, on en serait pas là !

Arizona: Si toi tu n'avais pas couché avec une pute dans un bar, on en serait pas là !

Callie: Si toi tu ne m'avais pas rejeté quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, on en serait pas là !

Arizona *En soupirant*: Bon on a fait le tour, j'me casse !

Callie *En lui saisissant le bras*: Absolument pas, on finit ce qu'on a commencé. **Lâcha t-elle en l'embrassant sauvagement**

Arizona: Lâch..mmhhh... Cal...!

Callie poussa la blonde sur le sofa et recouvrit son corps avec le sien sans jamais rompre le baiser. Arizona se débattait sous son corps riche en muscles mais la latine continua malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de commencer. Elle attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête pour la maîtriser. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son cou qu'elle mordilla et lécha à de nombreuses reprises. La blonde en furie se détendit petit à petit et cessa de se débattre sous son corps quelques minutes après. La mexicaine se détacha lentement de sa partenaire en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Arizona *En fronçant les sourcils*: Est-ce que le mot "viol" veut dire quelque chose pour toi Callie?

Callie: Est-ce que le mot "connerie" veut dire quelque chose pour toi Arizona?

Arizona était toujours allongée sur le divan, Callie à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Arizona *En soupirant*: Je dois y aller.

Callie: Tu fuis. Encore.

Arizona *Confuse*: Quoi?

Callie: A chaque fois qu'on s'engueule, tu fuis.

Arizona: Je ne fuis pas, je dois réellement partir !

Callie: Ah oui? Pourquoi faire? Rejoindre le mec que tu trompes? **Demanda t-elle en la provoquant**

Arizona *En rigolant faussement*: Ça y'est tu me juges maintenant?

Callie *En se relevant*: Vas-y casse-toi. La porte est grande ouverte. **Lâcha t-elle en désignant la porte avec son index**

Arizona soupira avant de rassembler ses affaires. Elle finit la dernière bouchée de son croissant avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Arizona: Tu m'énerves de m'engueuler tout le temps.

Callie: C'est quoi ce gros retournement de situation? C'est toi qui m'a hurlé dessus ! Moi j'avais juste envie qu'on fasse un câlin..

Arizona: Peu importe, je dois vraiment partir.

Callie *En s'approchant de la blonde*: On est fâchées?

Arizona *En se pinçant la lèvre inférieure*: Je sais pas.

Callie *En rigolant*: Arrête, je sais que t'as envie de rire. *En prenant son visage dans ses mains* Donne moi un bisou.

Arizona: Callie, je suis vraiment foutue. Si Liam l'apprend, il me tuera.

Callie: On verra ça en temps et en heures, ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver une solution, je ne te laisserai pas toute seule.

Arizona: Merci. **Dit-elle en souriant**

Arizona tendit les lèvres et l'embrassa rapidement avant de quitter les lieux. Pour une fois, elles s'étaient quittées en assez bons termes.  
Mais comment leur retour au travail se passera t-il? De nouvelles tensions vont-elles resurgirent?


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et désolé pour l'attente ! J'suis en mode métro/boulot/dodo en ce moment haha bisous !_

* * *

Arizona était dans son véhicule avec son mari qui conduisait en direction d'un état voisin _« Le Maine »_. Il y était originaire mais son travail l'avait obligé à quitter sa terre d'origine. C'est au moment où il rencontra sa belle blonde qu'il décida de rester indéfiniment à New York. La blonde était dans ses pensées lorsque son téléphone portable vibra contre la poche de son pantalon.

_**"T'es sur la route? Ps: Ne m'oublies pas :p C."**_

_**"Oui j'y suis actuellement et non je ne t'oublies pas ! Je te fais des bisous :) A."**_

_**"Où est-ce que tu m'en fais? :p C."**_

_**"Callie.. Liam est juste à côté de moi. A."**_

_**"Et alors? Dis-moi quand même ! C."**_

_**"Pfff! Partout :$ A."**_

_**"Précise, sinon c'est pas drôle.. C."**_

_**"Dans ton cou, sur tes seins etc.. jusqu'en bas :p A."**_

_**"Ça y'est j'ai envie de toi.. C."**_

Liam: Pourquoi tu rougis?

Arizona *En levant les yeux de l'écran de son portable*: Hein?

Liam: Tu rougis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Arizona *En hésitant*: Oh c'est.. Uh.. Une copine du boulot. Elle me raconte des blagues gênantes.

Liam *En fronçant les sourcils*: Ecoute, tu es bizarre ces temps-ci, voire carrément distante.. Devrais-je fortement m'inquiéter ou..?

Arizona: Quoi? Mais non n'importe quoi ! **Répondit-elle sur la défensive**

Liam: C'est à cause de cette histoire de bébé?

Arizona détourna le regard en direction de la fenêtre passager en admirant le paysage dans ses pensées. Le brun posa délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse en tentant par tous les moyens de la rassurer.

Liam: Si c'est ça, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter ma chérie. On essayera encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne..

Arizona: Rends-toi à l'évidence Liam, ça ne marchera jamais. **Lâcha t-elle en soupirant**

Liam: L'espoir fait vivre.. Tiens d'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas réessayer maintenant tant qu'on y est? **Dit-il d'un sourire malicieux**

Arizona: Excuse-moi? J'ai une tête à faire l'amour dans une bagnole?

Liam se gara sur une aire de repos déserte avant d'éteindre le moteur.

Liam: Je veux réessayer.. Peu importe où l'on est. **Annonça t-il en embrassant la blonde**

Arizona: Mm.. Lia... Mmm *En se détachant* Arrête on ne peut pas ici! S'il y'a des gens on..

Liam *En la coupant*: Il n'y a personne, c'est bon.. **Dit-il de plus belle avant de se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres **Allonges-toi sur la banquette arrière.

Arizona réfléchit une seconde avant de sortir de la voiture pour sauter à l'arrière. Rejeter son mari encore une fois ne ferait qu'éveiller des soupçons.  
Liam détacha d'abord la ceinture de son pantalon, le baissa puis glissa celui de la blonde jusqu'à ses genoux. Après quelques minutes de préliminaires trop rapides au goût de la petite femme, Liam la pénétra doucement. La bouche de celle-ci s'ouvrit en formant la lettre _« O »_ au fur et à mesure qu'il entra en elle.

Liam *En fermant les yeux*: Arizona..

Au fil des minutes, le brun accéléra le mouvement.

Arizona *En gémissant*: Mmmh..

Liam: Tu aimes ça? **Demanda t-il le souffle saccadé**

Arizona: Mmhh.. Cal..

Liam *En arrêtant ses mouvements*: Cal?

Arizona *En ouvrant les yeux*: Hein?

Liam *En fronçant les sourcils*: Tu as dis Cal. C'est qui Cal?

Arizona *Rouge pivoine*: Je voulais dire "Calme".

Liam: Calme?

Arizona: Oui car tu allais trop vite et j'allais jouir, je voulais tenir plus longtemps. **Sourit-elle crispée** *En plaçant sa main derrière le cou de son mari* Viens là. **Lui ordonna t-elle en l'embrassant**

Liam, d'abord perplexe, reprit ses mouvements avant de se jeter de nouveau corps et âme dans leurs activités conjugales. Ils arrivèrent trois heures plus tard dans le Maine où ils passèrent les fêtes auprès de la famille du brun comme il se doit.

* * *

27 décembre 2013, chez Callie.

Les deux femmes étaient assises sur le canapé de la brune et se tenaient la main tout en regardant _« Hyper Noël »_ de Michael Lembeck.

Callie *En se tournant vers la blonde*: Au fait, dis moi c'était quoi la boulette que t'avais fais dans la voiture ! Ça fait deux jours que j'attends !

Arizona *En souriant*: Après, d'abord on regarde le film.

Callie *En tirant le bras de sa collègue pour l'attirer contre elle*: Mi amor.. Dis-moi por favor.. **La supplia t-elle en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille**

Arizona: Très bien, mais tu me promets de ne pas rouspéter comme d'habitude.

Callie: D'accord. **Répondit-elle aussitôt en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres**

Arizona: Quand tu m'as envoyé ton fameux_ « J'ai envie de toi »_ par message, je me suis mise à rougir et Liam l'a remarqué. Il m'a demandé des explications et j'ai détourné la conversation. Il m'a dit que j'étais distante et a supposé que c'était à cause des enfants. Je lui ai fais comprendre qu'on en aura jamais à cause de mon utérus hostile et il m'a demandé de garder espoir avant de me proposer de m'allonger sur la banquette arrière.

Callie *En fronçant les sourcils*: T'as recouché avec?

Arizona: Attend, donc j'y suis allé. *En rigolant* Le pire reste à venir! Quand nous étions en train de le faire, je me suis mise à gémir _« Cal ». _Il a cessé tout mouvement avant de me demander des explications. Je lui ai sorti une excuse bidon, comme quoi je voulais dire _« calme »_ et s'est passé comme une lettre à la poste. **Lâcha t-elle en riant**

Callie *Le regard noir de colère*: T'as recouché avec.

Arizona: Oui mais ce n'est pas ça l'important, je..

Callie *En se levant du canapé*: Tu t'es refaite baiser par ton connard après avoir quitté mon appart.. Putain.. **Déclara t-elle en affichant une mine de dégoût**

Arizona: Callie, tu m'avais promis de ne pas crier !

Callie *En s'énervant*: Mais j'gueule pas là ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier !

Arizona *En se relevant à son tour*: Tu devrais être contente, j'ai gémis ton nom !

Callie *En riant nerveusement*: T'es sérieuse Arizona? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ou je te frappe !

Arizona: Callie.. Comprends-moi! Si je n'ai plus de relations sexuelles avec lui, il se doutera de quelque chose.. C'est mon mari quand même..

Callie *En tirant la blonde par le bras*: Dégage de chez moi ! Dégage putain ! **Dit-elle en la poussant à l'extérieur **

Arizona: Callie..

La mexicaine lui claqua la porte au nez avant d'y mettre un grand coup de pied qui fit sursauter la blonde. Elle rentra chez elle, déçue par la latine qui ne voulait jamais faire des efforts pour comprendre sa situation délicate.

* * *

27 Décembre 2013, 21h15.

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement de la blonde. Allongée sur le canapé en pyjama, elle regardait tranquillement sa série du soir tandis que Liam était dans son bureau dans la pièce à côté. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Arizona *Surprise*: Callie?

Callie *En furie*: Où est Liam?

Arizona: Quoi? Pourquoi? **Demanda t-elle en panique**

Callie *En entrant chez sa partenaire de force*: Je vais tout lui dire pour nous deux.

Arizona *En attrapant la brune par le bras*: Quoi? Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Callie !

Callie: Si je peux ! Et je vais le faire ! C'est à mon tour de te faire du mal. **Lâcha t-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise de la blonde**

Arizona *En pleurant*: Calliope s'il-te-plait !

Callie: Soit c'est toi qui lui dit, soit c'est moi !

Liam *En sortant de son bureau*: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Bonsoir.. Vous êtes?

Callie *En le dévisageant*: Salut. *En s'adressant à la blonde* Alors?

Arizona *En pleurant tout en baissant la tête*: Liam je suis désolé..

Liam *En la prenant dans ses bras*: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie?

Callie: Ferme-là, on couche ensemble.

Liam *En lâchant sa femme*: Excusez-moi?

Callie: Vous êtes bouché en plus? Votre femme et moi on..

Liam *En la coupant*: Sortez.

Callie: Sinon quoi?** Demanda t-elle en le défiant**

Liam sortit un revolver de sa poche avant de le pointer sur la brune.

Arizona: Liam !

**BOOM**

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé du salon. Elle était pâle, en sueur. Ce n'était heureusement qu'un malheureux cauchemar. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle ramassa la télécommande tombée sur le sol qui avait provoquée son réveil et appela son mari qui se trouvait dans la pièce qui jouxtait le salon.

Arizona: Liam?

Liam: Je suis dans mon bureau, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Arizona: J'ai une urgence au travail, je dois y aller.

Liam: Maintenant?

Arizona: Oui, ne m'attend pas pour dormir, je vais sûrement tarder.

Elle partit s'habiller rapidement et embrassa son mari avant de quitter son appartement direction celui de la mexicaine.  
Sur la route jusque chez elle, Arizona s'amusait à se répéter le discours qu'elle avait prévu pour elle. Elle changeait ses phrases au fur et à mesure que le kilométrage de la voiture augmentait.  
Arrivée devant chez la brune, elle toqua à plusieurs reprises, espérant qu'elle soit chez elle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Callie, une bière à la main.

Callie: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Arizona *En fixant la canette*: Je.. Je voulais te parler.

Callie: Je ne suis pas seule. Mark est là. *En se retournant vers lui* Mark, tu te souviens d'Arizona, mon plan cul?

Arizona *En faisant les gros yeux*: Callie!

Callie *En se moquant d'elle*: Quoi? C'est pas ça?

Arizona: J'étais venue pour discuter sérieusement mais finalement, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. **Lâcha t-elle en se retournant pour partir**

La brune attrapa sa coéquipière par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Callie: Mark, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il-te-plait?

Mark: Aucun soucis. Pas de bêtises toutes les deux. **Ordonna t-il d'un sourire pervers**

Il quitta l'appartement laissant les deux femmes seules.

Callie *En buvant une gorgée de sa bière*: Qu'est-ce que tu veux déjà? J'ai oublié.

Arizona *En prenant la canette des mains de sa partenaire*: Que tu partages pour commencer. **Annonça t-elle en buvant à son tour**

Callie *En s'ouvrant une autre bière sur le comptoir*: J'ai pas les idées assez claires pour discuter..

Arizona *En jetant la bière vide dans la poubelle*: Je ne les aurais pas longtemps non plus. **Dit-elle en ouvrant une nouvelle bière**

_Une heure plus tard..._

Les deux femmes étaient allongées sur le lit de la mexicaine, complètement ivres et riaient à cause d'une mouche qui s'était posée sur le nez de Callie.

Arizona: J'ai jamais vu une *Hoquet* mouche posée sur un *Hoquet* nez! **Lâcha t-elle en pleurant de rire**

Callie *En croisant les bras*: Tu te moques de moi encore.. **Dit-elle en boudant faussement**

Arizona *En roulant sur le corps de Callie*: Non je rigole bébé.. *En frottant son nez au sien* Tu m'aimes encore? **Demanda t-elle en l'embrassant lentement sur ses lèvres**

Callie *En tournant la tête*: Tu profites de mes lèvres parce-que je suis bourrée.. Mais normalement tu aurais du recevoir une bonne fessée. **Annonça t-elle en lui tapant sur les fesses**

Arizona *En l'embrassant dans le cou*: T'as pas répondu à ma question..

Callie: Premièrement tu sais que je t'aime. Et deuxièmement j'ai envie de t'arracher tes fringues. **Dit-elle en rigolant**

Arizona *En léchant délicatement les lèvres de la brune*: Ah ouais?

Callie *En retournant la blonde contre le matelas*: Oui ! **Répondit-elle en lui dévorant le cou**

Elles firent l'amour jusque deux heures du matin.


End file.
